No such thing as Retirement
by CrazyJanaCat
Summary: Harriet Gabriella Evans is, as far as anyone is concerned, a normal college student at Stanford University. Even to her best friend, Sam, she is just that. at least until demons start to show up. Harry is determined to help the brothers out in their search for their father and help them kill Jess' murderer. MoD!Fem!Harry
1. Pilot

**I have so many stories lying around half finished that I figured I could make my life even more of a mess and add a few more! ^_^**

 **So here's one of those. I've been reading a lot of HP x SPN crossover stories and I wanted to make my own one. Hope it's any good, so please let me know what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

"C'mon, Harry!" Becky whined.  
"It's Halloween! Come and enjoy yourself a bit."

"I can enjoy myself just fine with a few bottles of whiskey and a Netflix subscription," her roommate grumbled with a thick, British accent.

Becky rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, staring at the petite female sitting on the couch in front of her with pursed lips. The girl, Harry, stared back expressionless, her green eyes far too bright to be natural, yet somehow, they were. After a short staring match, Becky sighed and looked away.

"I don't know why you hate Halloween so much," she started.

"But if you'd just come with us to the party, I'm sure we can change your mind."

Harry huffed and looked away. She was a lot more interested in finding the TV controller than going to some loud college Halloween party. Becky rolled her eyes and grabbed her roommate's arm, hauling her off the couch and started dragging her out the dorm.

"Let's go! You're way too uptight these past few weeks anyway."

"Yes, well, considering I have been studying for my MCAT, I think that was to be expected," Harry grumbled.  
"In fact, I'm pretty sure I won't relax again until I get my results."

"I bet you did great!" Becky replied cheerfully.

Harry sighed in annoyance and shook her head. Becky was almost just as stubborn as she was, and since Harry was already tipsy, Becky was about to win this argument hands down anyway, so Harry just gave in and let her friend drag her over to the party. If she was lucky, she could get drunk enough at the party to forget what day it was.

They arrived almost at the same time as Sam and Jess did. The tall brunette smiled at their two friends and waved them over. Sam wasn't dressed up, just like Harry, but Jess sported a sexy nurse outfit while Becky was dressed up as a slutty witch. Harry found that incredibly ironic, she playing a muggle and the muggle dressing up as a witch. If they only knew…

"They got you too, huh?" Sam asked her, smiling a bit.

Harry smiled back. Sam was the only person she had bothered telling why she hated Halloween so much, or at least given him part of the reason. They all pretty much knew her parents were dead, but only he knew they died on this very day.

"At least I got to keep my drink," Harry muttered, showing her friend the half empty bottle of firewhiskey.

"You really shouldn't drink so much," Jess told her.

"Yes, nurse," Harry replied sarcastically.  
"It's my liver, I can do with it what I want. Besides, it's just once a year."

The blonde rolled her eyes and led her boyfriend towards an empty table. Seeing as Becky had already ditched her, Harry decided to join them. She quickly grabbed three clean shot glasses from the counter behind them and filled them with the bottle of firewhiskey before handing one to Jess and Sam.

"So, here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory," Jess spoke up, holding the glass up.

Harry grinned and clinked their glasses together.

"It's not a big deal," Sam muttered, though he was smiling as he joined in.

"He acts so humble, but he scored a 174," Jess told Harry, chuckling.

"Bloody hell," Harry exclaimed, already feeling the alcohol going to her head.  
"You mean he's that good?"

"Scary good," the blonde laughed.

"With that kind of score, you can go to any Law School you want!" Harry smiled.

"Actually, I got an interview here on Monday," Sam told the two girls.  
"If everything goes okay, I think I got a chance to a full ride next year."

"How come I always seem to end up with at least one genius as a best friend?" Harry asked frowning.

"Says the Med student," Sam snorted.

"Pre-Med student," Harry pointed out.  
"I haven't been administered yet."

"Speaking of, how did your MCAT go?" Jess asked.

"I should get the results back any day now," the dark haired girl replied.

It was obvious she was really nervous, and Jess and Sam both smiled in encouragement. Jess put a hand over Harry's, making the petite girl look up, her bright green eyes wide and curious.

"I'm sure you aced that test," she said.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, smiling at her friend.

. . . . .

"I'm really, really sorry about this," Harry said for the third time since they left the party.

"It's not your fault Becky kicked you out for the night," Jess told her, smiling.

"At least now we know why she wanted you to come so bad," Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, so she could ditch me with you guys while she hooks up," the redhead muttered.

Sam laughed softly and ruffled his friend's hair as they entered the house he shared with Jess. Harry hissed a bit in annoyance and tried to flatten her unruly hair unsuccessfully. It never listened to her anyway. the only thing that could tame her hair was a slick potion, and even that was only temporary. She and Hermione had always been able to bond over the fact that they had that same issue.

"What did you guys do with Teddy, since he can't be there right now either, and you're here alone?" Sam asked curiously.

"Staying at a friend's house for a couple of days," Harry replied smiling.  
"He wanted to go out trick or treating and since I'm allergic to this holyday…"

Sam chuckled and shook his head fondly. He ruffled her head again, earning an indignant squeak from the petite female. Jess laughed melodically at that.

"I hope you don't mind taking the couch!" the blonde called out as she went to the bathroom.

"Never have before!" Harry called back in reply.

"Goodnight, Harry," Sam muttered, kissing the short girl on the crown of her head before walking into the bedroom.

Harry smiled and looked for the blankets so she could go to sleep as well. She was pleasantly buzzed for the time being, but knowing the drawback of firewhiskey, this night would come back to haunt her in the morning and she liked being at least somewhat comfortable when she felt like dying.

. . . . .

Around midnight, Harry was woken up by sounds near the kitchen. Her head was throbbing with a vengeance, so she guessed it was just her hangover talking. Wishing that she had brought a hangover potion, Harry turned around in the couch and tried to get to sleep again.

When she heard the window in the kitchen slide open, she sat up immediately. Footsteps could be heard coming her way and Harry slid out of the blankets, moving soundlessly as she hid behind the door. As expected, the burglar walked past her without seeing her and she jumped him. The intruder threw her off with surprising ease and attacked, but Harry ducked away just in time and swung at the stranger. Her fist connected with the guy's face only a second before she found herself on her back on the ground and the intruder straddling her and pinning her arms above her head.

The light was turned on, enabling Harry to see her attacker. The young man was pretty attractive, with short dark blond hair and dark green eyes that reached more towards hazel than her own. He was not nearly as tall as Sam was, but he was broad shouldered and had some good muscles on him.

"Dean?" Sam asked blearily from the door where he and Jess were staring at them in shock.  
"What are you doing here?"

The man smiled at Sam and let go of Harry, who immediately jumped up and smacked the strange man in the face. Jess gave a squeak in surprise while Sam's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile.

"What the hell, lady!" 'Dean' yelled.

"Who do you think you are, breaking in in the middle of the night?!" she demanded furiously, her hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

Dean gave her a once over. She was thin and short, with fiery red hair that went slightly past her shoulders and didn't seem able to decide whether to be wavy or curly. Her eyes were a beautiful vibrant green, but they were obscured by a pair of fashionable oval glasses, which were slightly askew because of their little tangle. Her tan skin seemed smooth, only marred by the weird lightning bolt scar above her right eye and she was blushing. Probably in anger.

Dean frowned a bit. The girl didn't seem older than 18, and the accent was clearly British, so he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing all the way in Stanford University when she looked like she should still be in High School. A silver chain hung around her neck, with a small angel wing on it. Just one though. She was wearing an incredibly oversized University T-shirt that looked more like a gown on her. It was probably his brother's.

"What are you staring at?" the girl growled.  
"And who are you anyway?"

"Harry, this is my brother, Dean," Sam muttered.

Harry tensed and looked between the two before looking over to Jess and then back to Sam.

"Does your brother always come in through the window?" she asked.

Dean snorted amused.

"I like her," he stated.

Sam rolled his eyes and Harry glared at the older Winchester, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dean, this is Harriet, one of my best friends, and that's my girlfriend, Jessica," Sam introduced the two girls with a sigh.  
"Now can you please explain why you broke into my place in the middle of the night?"

"We need to talk."

"Ever heard of a phone?"

"If I called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked.  
"Look, can we just talk in private for a moment?"

"No," Sam said resolutely, standing between Jess and Harry.  
"Whatever you gotta say, you can say it in front of them."

"Okay. Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days," Dean replied.

Harry could see Sam's grip on Jess' shoulder tighten and she frowned. Harry tried to understand what was going on, but the only thing that could make sense to her also scared her the most. But that couldn't be true, could it? No way Sam was a Hunter.

"Can I see you outside for a moment?" Sam asked quietly.

The two brothers walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Jess behind with their confusion and worries. Harry sighed and walked into the kitchen for a nice cup of coffee. Something told her she wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight anyway.

. . . . .

"You can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you!" Sam fumed.

"Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him," Dean replied pointedly.

Sam sighed in annoyance and glared at his brother.

"He's always missing, and he's always fine," he said.

"Not for this long. Now, are you going to come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

The two brothers stopped walking and glared at each other for a moment. Dean scowled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good," Sam told him.

"C'mon! it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding me? When I told dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45!"

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked dismissively.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'!"

"Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there," Dean replied incredulously.

"That's not the point Dean! The way we were brought up after mom died… we were raised like warriors!"

Dean rolled his eyes and glared at his brother as they reached his car.

"So what are you gonna do? Live a happy, normal life with your little harem in there?" he asked.

"Harry's a _friend!_ " Sam growled.  
"And not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean asked almost bitterly.

"I just went to college," Sam pointed out.  
"It was dad who said that if I was gonna go, I should stay gone."

"Look Sammy, I can't do this alone," Dean sighed.

"Yes you can," Sam replied irritated.

Dean looked away and sighed again.

"Well, I don't want to."

The way his brother was looking now made Sam feel guilty. He gave a deep sigh of himself and looked down.

"What was he hunting?" he asked reluctantly.

. . . . .

"Wait, you're taking off?" Jess asked shocked.

Sam looked up from where he was packing to find his girlfriend standing in the door. Harry was still in the hallway, watching the two of them curiously while nursing a steamy cup of coffee. Black with two sugars, just like she liked them best.

"Is this about your dad? Is he alright?" Jess wanted to know.

"Yeah, fine," Sam replied quickly, smiling at her.  
"Just a little family drama."

Harry snorted, earning a glance from her best friend. Sam rolled his eyes at her and grabbed some more clothes to put in his bag.

"What about the interview?" the blond girl asked worried.

"I'll make the interview. It's only for a couple of days."

"Sam, please!" Jess almost begged.  
"Stop for a second. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam told his girlfriend.  
"And I promise I'll be back in time."

"You better," Harry told him grinning.  
"Otherwise, I'll come find you myself and drag you back."

Sam laughed and kissed his girlfriend's cheek before ruffling Harry's hair.

"Take care of yourselves, alright?" he called out as he rushed to the car.

Dean was already waiting for him in the Impala and the second his brother sat, they drove off. Jess was frowning worriedly as she watched them go.

"Sam will be fine," Harry told her friend with a comforting pat on the shoulder.  
"Do you want some company until he gets back? I don't mind keeping your couch hostage for a while longer and I can call Jake's mum to ask if Teddy can stay for another night. He won't mind at all."

"Thanks," Jess replied smiling.

. . . . .

Harry was strolling through campus. She had left Jess and Sam's place about two hours ago after helping Jess bake some welcome back cookies for Sam. She'd figured the two would want some time alone once Sam arrived and had left. Now though, she was on her way back there. Partly because she wanted to make sure Sam had actually made it back, and partly because her MCAT results had arrived today and she wanted to show off. They weren't exactly outstanding, but she was still proud she succeeded.

When she walked into the street her two friends lived, she saw a black Chevrolet Impala stop in front of the house. Harry smiled when she saw the familiar figure of Sam get out the passenger seat and rush inside. She was still a distance away, so she wasn't surprised he didn't see her, besides, he probably was excited to see Jess again. The two of them were inseparable ever since they started dating.

"Hey!" she called, waving at the male still outside, leaning against the car.

Dean looked up and watched as the petite girl approached him, giving his own little wave. He looked a bit upset, Harry noted.

"Hey," Dean greeted back.  
"Harry, right?"

"Yup, good memory. And you're Dean," the girl replied smiling.  
"Found your dad?" she asked after a short moment of pause.

Dean shrugged and looked up to the house. When it became clear Harry wasn't going to get any answer, she sighed and looked at the car for a moment.

"Nice car," she said.  
"Is she yours?"

This had Dean grin widely. He looked back at her and nodded, his eyes shining with pride at the mention of his baby.

"Yeah," he said.  
"A real beauty, isn't she."

Harry chuckled and nodded, trailing her hand over the side of the car. It seemed to have just gotten a few extra bumps and scratches, but with the care it received, they were barely visible. It was obvious Dean worked really hard to keep the beauty in top condition, like one would a home.

"So, what's a chick like you doin' hangin' out with my geek kid brother?" Dean asked.

"We've been friends for quite some time now," Harry replied.  
"Jess just showed up with him one day when we were still room-"

She suddenly stopped talking when she sensed something inside the house. Dean frowned at the sudden change in the girl's demeanor. It was pretty weird to see that bright smile wiped away and turn into a hard, thin line while her eyes turned cold.

"Harry?" he asked curious.

Harry ignored him. Cursing softly, she rushed into the house and took her wand out of her sleeve. Heavy footsteps thundered behind her as Dean followed her into the house, but she didn't care. Her friends were in danger. Suddenly, they heard Sam scream and the bedroom glowed brightly as if there was a fire burning inside.

"Sam!" Dean called out.

He shoved Harry to the side and rushed to his brother's side, Harry following right behind him. She stopped for a moment when she saw Jess in the ball of fire on the ceiling and cried out. Her friend, her first friend she had made here was dead by the work of a demon.

Dean had grabbed Sam and was now dragging him out of the room while calling for Harry to do the same. Steeling herself, Harry turned away from the horrible scene and did just that. barely in time too, because a second later, the room exploded. The fire rolled behind them, licking at their heels dangerously and it seemed that they were not going to make it.

With a scowl, Harry turned around again and flicked her wand. The fire that was rapidly approaching hit an invisible wall, which gave the three of them all the time they needed to escape.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled once they were out of danger.

"A demon," Harry replied frowning.  
"I thought you were the Hunter."

"I am, and that wasn't what I meant!" the man hissed, aiming a gun at Harry.

Harry sighed and held her hands up in a placating gesture.

"If you have to know, that was me no doubt signing my death warrant by saving the arses of two bloody Hunters," she bit out, glaring at the older brother of her best friend.  
"Jess was my friend too! So put that bloody thing away before you hurt someone."

Sam, who had been sitting on the sidewalk, completely unresponsive for the last few minutes, stood up and walked up to the two of them. He stood next to his brother, glaring down at his best friend.

"What are you, Harry," he asked lowly.

Harry's eyes widened at the threat hidden in her friend's tone and she looked at him. Tears were slowly beading at the corner of her too bright green eyes, though they didn't fall just yet.

"I'm a witch," she told them quietly.

Dean cocked his gun the second he heard it and stepped forward, making sure he was in between his baby brother and the girl. Harry huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the Hunter.

"Not that kind of bloody witch!" she hissed.  
"A real one. I was born with magic."

"Bull."

"Believe me, don't believe me, I don't bloody care. But I wasn't even there when Jess was attacked, so don't you dare point your gun at me and call me a monster!" the girl growled.

"Leave."

Both Harry and Dean tensed when they heard Sam's command. Dean stepped aside, allowing Harry to see the rage filled expression her friend was sporting. She sucked in a shaky breath and took a tentative step towards him, only for Dean to tighten his hold on his gun. Sam stayed completely still, his gaze cold and hard as he stared down on his friend.

"Alright, fine," Harry mumbled sadly.

She took a deep sigh, her shoulders moving up and down. With one last sad look towards Sam, she disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

* * *

 **Alright, I made Harry a redhead in this, but that has a reason I will explain later in the story.**

 **Most of the entire story is already set, both on paper and in my head. You can always tell me if there are things you really want to see happening of course, and if it fits in with how I see this all go down, I might add it in though chances are I won't. Still, comments are definitely encouraged and I would very much like to hear any and all tips and ideas you guys might have.**


	2. Funeral

**I'll be starting out with one chapter a day for the next few days since I have them already lying ready. I'll probably switch to one or two a week after Monday or Tuesday depending how things are going.**

 **A big thanks to everyone who commented already! I never expected that many of you to read this story, let alone all just on the first day. I guess HPxSPN is very popular :)**

* * *

The brothers stared in shock at the empty space where the young witch had stood. Dean slammed his fist on to on the car and cursed loudly.

"Why'd you let her leave?!" he asked his brother.  
"She's a damn witch, a demon whore! We should have killed her!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Dean, but she did save us in there!" Sam growled.  
"Besides, how many witches do you know that can just disappear like that?"

"Alright, so she's got some extra tricks up her sleeve from the usual demon hocus pocus. Who says she couldn't have done something to Jess from a distance? Or maybe she killed your girlfriend and then popped out to make her look innocent!"

Sam scowled. Dean had a point there, though he still had a hard time believing it. For the past three years, Harry had been his best friend. She had always been there for him and Jess, and yes, she was a bit secretive about her past, but she never showed him any reason to distrust her before.

"Let's just, let's find dad, alright," he mumbled.  
"Maybe he knows where we can find this thing."

"But what if its Harry?!" Dean exclaimed frustrated.

"It's the same damn thing that killed mom! How can it be Harry?" Sam hissed.  
"Alright, she's not human, but that doesn't mean she killed Jess!"

"She could have been possessed," Dean realized before cursing again.  
"God dammit! We didn't check if she was a demon!"

Sam's eyes widened when he realized the same thing. He pressed his lips together in a thin line in displeasure and looked away. The thought of his friend being possessed by Yellow-Eyes, or any other demon for that matter, was terrifying. Harry was an incredibly sweet girl, she didn't deserve this.

"Then, maybe, we should find her and save her," he muttered.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Dean sighed.

. . . . .

Harry apparated to the one person she knew would listen to her. The room she appeared in was empty though, making her frown. She looked down on her silver necklace and wondered for a moment if the thing was getting wonky. It was supposed to lead her to its twin's position after all.

"Harry?" a voice called from behind her.

The girl swiveled around and smiled in relief as she saw the man standing in the door. Before any more questions could be asked, she rushed over and hugged him tightly. The brown haired man tensed for a short second, but soon hugged her back.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked quietly.

"Jess is dead and Sam's a Hunter," Harry muttered sadly.

Much more wasn't needed to make him understand. The arms around her tightened and pulled her further against the brunette's chest. A soft kiss was placed on the crown of her head, exactly the way Sam often did too when she thought about it. She sniffed sadly and buried her face in his shirt to hide her tears once they started streaming out for real.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo," he whispered.  
"How about some chocolate? That always makes everything better, right?"

Harry gave a hiccup laugh and nodded weakly. They let go of each other, only so the brunette man could grab Harry's hand and drag her into the kitchen of the small apartment they were at. It didn't take long for him to find a big chocolate bar for the young woman, as the pantry was filled with them and he handed it over with a comforting smile.

"Thanks, dad," Harry mumbled, smiling back shakily before taking a bite of the delicious candy.

"No problem, kiddo. Anything for my baby girl."

. . . . .

The next time they saw Harry was at Jess' funeral. She stood next to Becky and Zach, paler than usual and dark bags under her bloodshot eyes. She held Teddy's hand securely in her own, keeping the seven year old boy protectively close. Sam's chest tightened at the sight. It had only been two days, but she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Can demons even do that?" he asked Dean in a whisper, nodding towards Harry.

"We'll find out soon enough," his brother muttered in reply.

After the end of the ceremony, Sam made his way over to Jessica's family to greet them, while Dean walked over to Harry. The short girl kept close to her friends, but was completely quiet as they tried to console her. She almost looked worse than Sam, Dean noted frowning.

"Harry!" he called out.

The girl looked up and blinked as she saw Dean looming over her. Dean wasn't exactly tall, but Harry herself was barely over 5 foot. Becky of course grabbed her arm almost protectively, but Harry shrugged her off. She smiled at her friends for a moment and let go of the young boy before walking up to Dean and grabbing his arm.

"You guys go ahead," she told her friends.

The boy frowned, green eyes the exact same shade as Harry's but with golden specs in them glared at Dean from underneath curly brown bangs. Dean noted that the kid looked a lot like Harry and guessed he was a little brother or a nephew or something as she was too young to be a mother. Becky and Zach nodded and took the boy with them while Harry steered the Hunter to a more secluded area of the graveyard. Dean was immediately tense when they stepped out of sight of the masses, his hand going to his gun almost instantly. It was loaded with iron bullets, so it should be able to kill her if she was a witch.

"What are we doing here?" he asked tensely.

Harry glanced at him for a short moment before looking away again. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down, the picture of defeat as she stood in her frilly black dress.

"I just figured you wouldn't want to shoot me in front of an audience," she muttered.

Dean raised a brow.

"You _want_ me to kill you?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't bloody well like to get shot, no, if that's what you're asking," the girl grumbled.  
"But I thought that's why you're here. You don't believe I'm innocent, so you kill me. Or you'll try."

"Actually, Sam and I just want to talk," Dean told her, relaxing his hand on his gun, but not letting it go just yet.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. The way she stared at Dean in disbelieve almost had Dean smiling in amusement, but he kept a straight face as best as he could. The girl was way too cute for her own good, but she was a suspect right now, and Dean was determined to treat her like that too.

"Christo."

"What?"

This time, Dean did grin at the look of pure surprise crossed Harry's face. Her nose scrunched up cutely in annoyance once she realized what he had tried and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's kind of insulting, really," she muttered.  
"I'm definitely not a demon, far from it actually."

"Dean?" they heard Sam call out.

"Over here, Sammy!" Dean called back.

A few seconds later, Sam appeared in the small clearing they were standing, looking between the two of them curiously before he approached and stood next to his brother. Harry looked suddenly nervous as she glanced between the two Hunters. They might have said that they weren't going to kill her, but they still looked very threatening with their guns drawn.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked lamely.

"More like ask for an explanation," Sam replied.  
"We need to know how you did that back home. What are you?"

"She's definitely not a demon," Dean told him.  
"I said Christo and she didn't flinch."

"Still, just to be sure," Sam muttered and threw a small bottle at Harry.  
"Drink that. It's holy water."

Harry raised a brow at them, but eventually shrugged and took a big swig of the water, making a face.

"Distilled water," she grunted before handing it back.  
"Can we get this idiocy over with now? I'm not a bloody demon, nor do I deal with anything demonic. In fact, I would absolutely love it if all demons would just die."

"Don't we all," Dean said grinning.

Harry glared at him.

"I have a personal vendetta with one of them," she said coldly.

The two brothers stared in shock at the girl as she said that. Neither had expected something like that.

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"It's personal," Harry muttered.  
"Let's just say he ruined my life."

"Alright, your life as a…?" Dean hinted.

"A witch! I already told you guys," Harry groaned.  
"I'm what Hunters would call a Natural witch. I'm born with a magical core, like my parents before me. I wave a bloody wand around and hang out with other witches and wizards. Or I did until I came here."

She took a deep breath after that. The Winchester brothers were still staring at her with wide eyes and she rolled her eyes. The way they were looking at her made her nervous, but she refused to show them.

"Witches and Wizards are just like any other person," she told them calmly.  
"Some are good, others are bad. We have thieves, murderers, law enforcers and even a ministry. Several even. The big difference is we can use magic and you can't."

"Hold up, ministries? You mean you have whole societies?" Sam asked, being the first to get over his shock.

"Yes. Most countries have their own Wizarding societies, hidden from the muggles, non-magical people," Harry explained.  
"Most of us are perfectly happy like that, even if the Wizarding World is still basically stuck in the Dark Ages."

"So what? There are schools and everything too?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I went to a boarding school in Scotland for wizards," the red haired girl nodded.  
"There are three wizarding schools in Europe: Hogwarts, where I went, one in France, and one in Bulgaria. And as far as I know, there are two in the US, one of which is called Salem, ironically."

Dean snorted, despite himself, but Sam was a lot more focused on the information they received. They hadn't known anything about those Wizarding society before, and here Harry was, living proof.

"How come we didn't hear about this before?" he wanted to know.

"Because there is a Statute of Secrecy," she replied.  
"Telling muggles is against the law. There are a few Hunters who know though, but they have been sworn to secrecy as well. They're the small minority that actually gets paid for their job."

"There are Hunters out there getting paid to gank monsters?" Dean asked incredulously.  
"That's so damn unfair! How do we get in?"

"Dean, focus," his brother hissed.

Dean glared at Sam, but the taller of the two ignored him and looked back over to Harry. The girl was watching them closely, but her posture was entirely relaxed. He took a deep breath.

"Do you know anything about the demon that killed Jess?" he asked hopeful.

Harry shook her head.

"All I know is that it's not the same one as that I'm looking for. And he's powerful, one of the most powerful demons I've ever sensed."

"Hold up, you can sense demons?" Dean asked shocked.

"Call it a sixth sense," the girl replied shrugging.  
"It's a gift I've inherited from my father's side of the family."

She gave the brothers a little smile before thinking more about it and frowning.

"I can also see their real form, which really isn't something you want if you like your sleep."

. . . . .

The car ride was eerily silent as the two brothers mulled over everything Harry had told them. Harry had offered to come with them, but they had told her no, though they did promise to keep in contact and call when they needed help. To be honest, neither of them was really sure if they could trust her or not. She seemed honest, but they had no way to verify any of the information, so they found it safer to keep her out of their business in case she was planning something evil. And if she wasn't, than the least they could do was keep her safe, and where was it safer than away from the action?

"So, Blackwater Ridge?" Dean asked his brother.

"Blackwater Ridge," Sam nodded.

As if agreed, the two brothers pushed Harry and her story to the back of their minds and focused on the task at hand: find their dad. It was time they hunted the bastard down that killed their mom and Jess. After all, Harry wasn't the only one seeking revenge from a demon.


	3. Dead in the Water

**I'm really happy that some of you have started speculating about who the mystery man with Harry could be. Obviously, I'm not going to tell you who it is yet, but it's fun to read your guesses on the topic. There will be some hints every now and then of course, for anyone who's curious about who it is, but I'll only tell when the time is there. I'm not sure yet when that is.**

 **To Skendo: I don't really have a clear update schedule for this story. It's one of two HPxSPN storied I'm currently in the middle of writing and I'll update them at the same time, synchronizing the episodes. So sometimes, I'll update almost daily (like now) and otherwise, it can take a long while because the other story has a lot of chapters happening between two of the chapters in this. In other words, updates will be pretty random.**

* * *

Harry was preparing for her interview when Becky came rushing into the room, completely distraught.

"Have you seen my earrings?" she asked worried.  
"You know, those pretty once you borrowed last week, with the little diamonds."

Harry chuckled amused at the nervousness of her friend and stood up from the bed. She rummaged through one of her drawers for a moment before she found them and handed them back to their owner, who practically squealed in happiness.

"What do you need them so desperately for? A date?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, no," Becky denied, grinning widely in a way Harry had learned to be wary about.  
"You and I are going to hit town tonight to celebrate you going to Ohio State University for Medicine. I already asked Kate to take care of Teddy for the night. You know how much she loves the kid."

Harry shook her head in exasperation.

"It's just an interview," she muttered.

"And you will all make them fall in love with you!" Becky exclaimed excited.  
"You're going to do great, and then I can tell everyone about my awesome doctor friend."

"Let me guess, and if you get in trouble, you'll call your awesome pre-lawyer friend from his road trip?" Harry laughed.

"Obviously," Becky scoffed.  
"Why do you think I befriended Sam in the first place?"

Harry grinned and cocked her head.

"I thought that was because you had a crush on him," she teased.

"Oh, please! That was two years ago and I'm way over that!" the other girl huffed.

The two laughed amused at each other and Becky walked back out of the room.

"You better be looking amazing in two hours!" she called at Harry.  
"We're not going home until you get laid, you hear me!"

Harry blushed and spluttered indignantly, but was saved from replying by her phone going off. Still burning red, she answered, not bothering to look at who was calling. There weren't many people who had her number.

"Hello, Sam," she greeted.

 _"_ _Hey, can I have your opinion on something?"_ Sam asked immediately.

"Good to hear you too Sam! I'm doing great, thanks for asking. How is the search going?"

 _"_ _Sorry,"_ Sam muttered with a sigh.  
 _"We haven't found Dad yet, but we're on a hunt right now and I was wondering what you know about vengeful spirits."_

Harry frowned and thought about it. She had known several ghosts in the past of course, lived with them even, but the only one who was even slightly vengeful was Moaning Myrtle, but she doubted that was what Sam meant.

"Not much, sadly, but I can look it up if I have to," she replied after a moment.  
"What did you want to know? I might have some insight."

 _"_ _It's not like we don't know how to deal with spirits,"_ Sam sighed.  
 _"Usually, it's just salt and burn the bones, but we have no remains in this case, so we're kind of in a jam."_

Harry hummed in agreement and thought it over.

"So, it's to get rid of the spirit, right? I could help with that," she told her friend.

 _"_ _Really? That's great! So… what do we do?"_ Sam asked relieved.

"Well, first, you tell me everything you know about this ghost."

. . . . .

Harry touched down about half a mile outside of the small town near Lake Manitoc. She drove the rest of the way on her motorcycle. As she reached the lake, the brothers were already waiting for her. Sam smiled brightly and waved, though Dean seemed a lot less excited than his younger brother. Still, his interest was piqued when he saw what she was driving.

"Little witch-girl got some wheels!" he exclaimed grinning.

"My godfather's," Harry replied.  
"He left it to me after he died."

"Sorry to hear," Dean said, smile dropping.

"It was years ago," Harry muttered, waving the apology off.  
"And we have more important things to do now. What's up?"

"We found Peter's bike buried," Sam explained.

"Peter being the vengeful spirit we're hunting," Dean added.

"Apparently, Bill Compton and the sheriff Devins killed Peter by accident and let the body sink into the lake," Sam continued.  
"We were barely able to save Lucas from getting drowned, but now the spirit is still looking for him, his mom and the sheriff."

Harry nodded and looked over to the lake, noticing a kid with slightly long brown hair sitting on a dock and leaning down as if trying to reach the water. She frowned a bit and looked back at the brothers.

"Is Lucas about 5-6 years old and does he have brown hair?" she asked.

"Yeah, how'd you-"

The Winchesters turned towards the lake with wide, panicked eyes, just in time to see the boy get pulled into the dark water by the spirit. Dean took off first, immediately followed by Sam and Harry, who pulled out her wand and pointed it towards where they could see the boy still struggling. Not that far from them, the mother and grandfather of the boy came running over as well.

"Alarte Ascendare!" Harry shouted, ignoring the fact that she was surrounded by muggles and technically shouldn't be using magic.

As she expected, the boy rose high into the air, making everyone paus in shock and look at him. Harry rolled her eyes and kept running, passing by Sam and the two muggle civilians (like Hunters liked to call the non-hunters).

"Don't just stand there, catch him!" Harry hollered to Dean.

The older of the two Winchesters started moving again and rushed over to where Lucas was descending again, making sure to catch the kid before he could hit the ground next to the lake. In the meantime, Harry had reached the shore and was now wading into the water, grumbling about how cold it was.

"What are you doing?" Sam called out.

Harry paused and turned for a moment, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to talk to Peter," she replied.

When the water reached up to her shoulders, Harry stopped moving again, and stared out into the water as if waiting for something. Indeed, after a while, ripples appeared in front of her and before long, Peter's head appeared above the water. Harry smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Hello, Peter," she greeted.  
"My name is Harry Evans. I'm here to send you on."

Peter stared at her for a moment, before looking over to the shoreline, where Sam, Dean, Lucas, Andrea and Jake were all standing, watching them. Peter glared at Jake for a few moments before looking back at Harry and shaking his head. Harry sighed.

"I know what he did, and I promise you he'll be punished for it," she told the spirit.  
"But his family never did anything wrong, did they? They never even knew."

The spirit still glared at her stubbornly and even moved away from her just slightly. Harry huffed a bit in annoyance and took a step closer, scowling at the boy.

"What would your mum think if she knew what you've been up to?" she asked sternly.  
"Do you think she'd be happy with you killing all these innocent people? Or killing at all?"

That had the spirit look away guiltily. A soft sob could be heard and the water around him rippled as his body shook in sorrow. Harry gave him a sad smile and held her hand out again.

"Let me send you on," she whispered.  
"If you stay here, you'll never see her again."

At last, the boy nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. A bright, white light surrounded them, forcing all the onlookers to close their eyes. When the light disappeared, Peter was gone. Smiling tiredly, Harry waded back over to the shore, where Sam and Dean quickly rushed over to help her back on land.

"Thank you!" the boy's mother sobbed.  
"I don't know what you did, but you saved my son!"

"I did what I had to do, ma'am," Harry replied softly.

"Is he… is he really gone now?" the sheriff, Jake Devins, asked.  
"Has Peter passed on? Is my family safe?"

Harry glared at him, her former tired happiness gone as she stared into the eyes of the sheriff. She pulled away from the brothers and walked over to the man.

"Peter left because I promised him justice," she told him coldly.  
"Justice will only be given once you come clean about what you've done. So if you want your family safe, you'll march to the police station and turn yourself in."

The man swallowed and nodded, muttering he would do it first thing in the morning. Dean snorted as the sheriff hurried his daughter and grandson away from the lake and slung an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"That was some serious mojo out there," he commented.  
"Maybe we should take you with us to deal with any ghosts in the future."

"It's not that easy," Harry told him, pealing the arm back off her.  
"I can't force anyone to move on. I can only offer them the option, just like a Reaper."

"Can all wizards and witches do that?" Sam asked curiously.

"No," Harry replied, shaking her head.  
"I… never was like the others I guess. I'm more powerful than them, and since I became the Mistress of Death, I have the same powers as a Reaper, basically."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'Mistress of Death'? What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked shocked.

Harry heaved a sigh and started rummaging around in her purse. Sam and Dean's eyes bulged out as they noticed how Harry's arm disappeared in the small black purse all the way up to her shoulder. Once she found what she was looking for, she turned back to the brothers and handed Sam a small book. He frowned confused and looked down on the cover. It was and old storybook named 'Beetle the Bard'.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Fairytales from the Wizarding World. It's Teddy's favorite, so you better get it back to me later," Harry explained.  
"The story of the Three Brothers should give you somewhat of an idea as to what the Mistress of Death means. It's easier than explaining myself."

Sam nodded in understanding and pocketed the book before smiling at Harry.

"Thanks for helping out," he said.

"Thank you from saving me from a 'girl's night out' with Becky," Harry replied chuckling.  
"She was hell bend on finding me some bloke for a one night stand before I leave."

That had Sam frown.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"I have an interview at the Ohio State University College of Medicine in about a week," she told him proudly.

"That's a mouthful," Dean commented bored.

"That, it is," Harry chuckled.

They walked her back to her motor and said their goodbyes again. Sam grinned and kissed Harry on top of her head, like he always did, before ruffling her fiery red hair. Harry rolled her eyes with a fond smile and put on her helmet.

"Call me whenever you need help again," she told the boys before taking off.

She barely reached the road or she pushed a button and the motor started lifting of the ground. Before long, the brother's stared wide eyed at the flying bike and girl. Sam shook himself out of the daze first and he pushed his brother forward.

"Let's go back to town before Harry decides to spring some more magic on us," he muttered.

Dean shook his head for a moment and frowned, allowing his brother to lead him back to the Impala. As they reached the car, Dean unlocked it and moved to get in, but then changed his mind and turned towards his brother.

"You think she can make the Impala fly too?" he wondered.

"What? Dean, you're scared of flying," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but just imagine. A flying car man!"

"You're an idiot," Sam muttered amused, shaking his head.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


	4. Skin

**Thanks everyone for the awesome and many reviews. I've never wrote a story before that got this popular and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, which is special because I'm usually a grumpy person, so congratulations and I love you guys! There have also been some more guesses about the mystery man, so that makes me happy too.**

 **Teddy will definitely come out more often in later chapters, but Harry is a very protective mother, so she won't let him near the Winchester and other Hunter business until she's sure they aren't going to harm her baby.**

 **Keep the comments coming!**

* * *

"That box goes to Teddy's room!" Harry called out.

She was currently moving into her new house. She'd gotten Admittance to Ohio State University, like she had wanted to, though her rather large donation to the institute certainly hadn't hurt either. She wasn't really bothered by the possibility that her entrance might have something to do with the fact she was one of the richest people in the US currently. She would make up for it when she was a doctor.

"We almost done?" the brunette man whined.  
"I want to take a break and get a snack."

"If we take a break every time you want a snack, we won't even be half done by the turning of the century," Harry scoffed.  
"I've never met someone who could eat that many candy bars in such little time."

"Sweetheart, chocolate is the cure of everything."

"If you say so," the redhead chuckled.

The man pouted, making Harry laugh happily at the sight and she gave him a hug. He joined in, chuckling amused and squeezed her back, hard enough to make her groan in discomfort as she could get any air and her breasts were squashed.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Breathing out gratefully as she was released, Harry rushed over to her bedside table and answered, while glaring towards the still laughing male as he levitated another box inside.

"Hello?" she greeted.

 _"_ _Harry?"_

The distraught tone her name was said in had Harry pause for a second. She looked at the caller ID to ascertain the choked voice was indeed her friend's.

"Yeah, Becky, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

 _"_ _It's Zach… they arrested him for murder."_

Harry scowled. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her father sit down on her bed, honey golden eyes wide and curious as he stared at her.

"Arrested? He can't have done it though, right? No way Zach would kill anyone!" Harry told her friend.

 _"_ _Of course he didn't do it! He was here with me when it happened,"_ Becky defended her brother right away.  
 _"But, they also say they've got witnesses that have seen him there. They even got him on tape. It's like he was at two places at the same time."_

"Well, maybe it was someone who looked like him," Harry offered.

 _"_ _That's what I think too, but the police refuses to believe it,"_ Becky sighed sadly.

Harry frowned.

"I'm coming over, "she said resolutely before ending the call.

"What's going on?" the brunette man asked curiously.

"A friend of mine got framed for murder," Harry replied.  
"I'm going over there to help out. I'll be back in a few days so I need you to take care of Teddy for a while."

"Alright, careful out there, princess."

"War heroine over here, dad," Harry muttered, rolling her eyes.

. . . . .

Harry stood up from the couch when the doorbell rang. Rebecca stood as well, wanting to go answer, but Harry stopped her former roommate with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You sit," she ordered softly.  
"I'll go see who it is, and if it's the cops again, they can talk to me."

"You really don't have to," Becky mumbled.

"Nonsense! It's what I'm here for."

Becky gave a grateful little smile, which Harry answered with her own bright grin as she walked up to the front door. She blinked in surprise at the duo standing in front of her before she started grinning again.

"Hey!" she chirped brightly.

"Harry?" Sam asked shocked.  
"Are you here about… you know… too?"

"Of course," the redhead scoffed.  
"A right shame that is. Zach is innocent, I just know it."

"Sam?"

They looked as Becky approached as well, smiling when she saw her good friend.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," Sam greeted her, brushing past Harry to hug the blonde.

Harry grinned and turned towards Dean, who stood still somewhat awkwardly at the door.

"So, you here for moral support or catching the culprit?" she asked.

"Dunno," Dean shrugged lazily.  
"It wasn't my idea to come here."

"Well, I'm heading out to the coroner's office in a few. Better work it out before I'm back."

Dean chuckled and agreed. With a smile, Harry let him in and led him towards the kitchen, where Becky and Sam were talking about what had happened. Becky was just explaining how Zach would have been at two places at once if he really had killed his girlfriend when the two of them joined.

"Do you think we can take a look at the crime scene?" Sam asked.

"Why? What could you do?" Becky asked confused.

"Me? Not much, but Dean's a cop."

Dean tensed as Becky diverted her attention onto him with a hopeful expression. Next to him, Harry had to struggle to keep a straight face. Sending her a warning glare, Dean straightened up.

"A detective, actually," he said with a small grin.

"Really? Where?" Becky asked interestedly.

"Bisby, Arizona. But I'm off duty now."

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but… I don't know…" Becky mumbled.

"Just accept the help," Harry told her with a roll of her eyes.  
"We won't leave you alone until this is cleared up anyway. Besides, you have a big chance here, with your very own team made up of a medical examiner, a lawyer, and a police detective. We're unstoppable."

Becky gave a soft chuckle and nodded.

"Alright, I get the keys."

"Meanwhile, I'll go charm my way into a room full of dead people," Harry said before walking out.

. . . . .

Harry returned minutes after the others had gotten back. As she walked into the house, she found Sam and the others looking at the security tape from across the house Zach and his girlfriend lived. She frowned a bit and walked in, making her friend look up and smile slightly.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"Beaten to death," she replied.  
"It was brutal, barely anything left to make her recognizable."

"You okay?" Dean asked slightly worried.

"I'm used to worse, sadly."

All three glanced at her for a moment as harry gave a bitter smile and a helpless shrug. Becky swallowed nervously and diverted her gaze, clearly deciding that whatever it was that Harry was talking about, it wasn't her business and she better just forget Harry ever spoke a word. Dean wanted to say something about that, but something on the tape caught their attention.

"Here it comes," Becky told them tensely.

Their full attention was back on the tape as Zach walked up to the house. Harry scowled and looked at the time in the bottom, seeing as it said 22:04, while Becky claimed her brother had stayed with her until past midnight. He turned to the camera for a short second and Harry's eyes widened in surprised. A glance towards Sam proved she hadn't been the only one who noticed.

"Hey Beck, can we get those beers now?" he asked their mutual friend.

"And maybe some sandwiches?" Harry piped up.  
"I'm absolutely famished!"

Becky nodded, a little confused and left the room. Dean sighed and stood from where he had been sitting on the couch, throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder as he leaned over her to get a better view.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sam rewinded for a short moment and showed Zach facing the camera again before pressing pause. It showed their friend with bright, glowing amber eyes.

"Kind of reminds me of the eyes of a werewolf right before they turn," Harry muttered.  
"But Metamorphmagi have the same thing when they are caught on camera."

"Metamorph-what now?" Dean asked confused.

"Shapeshifters. As far as I know, it doesn't show as much with wizards and witches as with muggle shifters. I don't really know how magic affects the whole affliction though, but from what I heard, those kind of abilities tend to get volatile without a magical core to balance it out."

"You think we're dealing with a shapeshifter?" Sam asked.  
"Are you sure?"

"My godson is one, just like his mother was. I should hope I recognize them," Harry scoffed.

"You killed them?" Dean asked.

Harry faced him fully and glared at him. The look she gave him was something he'd never seen the likes of and he took a step back, suddenly nervous. Harry narrowed her eyes at him and he swallowed.

"Of course I didn't bloody kill them!" she hissed.  
"They were good people. Tonks was a true heroine, who gave her life protecting others and Teddy is just a little kid. Seriously, what's with bloody Hunters and killing everything that isn't like them?! I get you were wary of me when Jess, _my friend_ , died, but if I hear you even speak to Teddy in the wrong tone, you'll find yourself a splatter on the wall _and don't think I can't deliver,_ Winchester!"

Harry ended her rant in a hiccupped sob and she turned away, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort. Dean swallowed nervously and took a step back. He hadn't really meant anything by saying that. It was just a question. In his line of work, all shapeshifters were bad, how could he know there were some nice ones out there too?

Dean frowned and thought back to the boy he'd seen at Jess' funeral. He realized that was most likely Harry's shapeshifter godson, which explained why the kid looked like her son. The boy must have altered his appearance to look like her. Sam glared at his older brother and hugged his friend.

"It's alright, Harry," he murmured.  
"Dean didn't mean anything by it. We're really sorry about what happened, you know that, right?"

"Let's just catch this bastard so I can get back to him," Harry muttered bitterly.

. . . . .

The next morning, they found out another man had tied up his wife and tried to beat her to death, just like what had happened with Zach and his girlfriend. Determined to catch the being doing it before more people got hurt, Sam, Dean and Harry left to the scene of the crime. They had concluded the killer must have snuck out the backdoor to prevent being seen again in both cases, so that was where they started looking for clues.

"The trail just ends, just like at Zach's house," Sam muttered.  
"Are you sure Shapeshifters can't fly?"

"Unless we're dealing with a witch or wizard, I'm pretty sure they don't," the girl replied.

"Then maybe we are dealing with one," Dean said with a shrug.  
"I'm bettin' you're not the only one of your kind running around with normal folks."

"No, but if magic was used, especially something like apparating, I would have sensed it."

"So now you can sense magic too?" Dean asked frowning.

"Every witch or wizard with a bit of training can," Harry told him, rolling her eyes.  
"It's easier for those of us with a particularly large magical core, but it's also Auror basic training. Loads of wizards can do it."

"So, if they didn't fly or apparated, how did they get away?" Sam asked frustrated.

"Well, there's another way to go," Dean noted casually.  
"Down."

Sam and Harry looked at their feet, finding the roster of the sewers near them. Harry groaned at the indication, glaring at the metal roster as if it was its fault. Dean chuckled and bent down to open it, grinning up at Harry once he did so.

"Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," Harry drawled sarcastically.

. . . . .

"I really don't like this," Harry muttered as she held out her wand in front of her, lighting the tunnel as she walked.

Why not?" Dean asked jokingly as he passed her by in the narrow path, forcing them to be pressed chest to chest for a moment.  
"It's pretty cozy down here, if you ask me."

Harry rolled her eyes and glared at Sam, who was chuckling at them. With an annoyed huff, she followed Dean. After a while, Sam took the lead, ducking his head not to hit it against some pipes as he peered around a corner. Dean raised a brow and pointed his flashlight right above his brother's shoulder.

"I think we're close to its lair," he said.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked without looking around.

"Because there's another one of those puke inducing vile next to your face."

Sam jumped away immediately when he noticed and made a disgusted face.

"I am so happy magical Metamorphmagi don't shed their skin like that," Harry muttered disgusted.  
"Imagine all the cleaning I would have to do with Teddy still in his developing stage."

Dean chuckled at the comment and looked ahead, noticing more of the vile skin and fat substances along with worn clothes. All three were now officially disgusted by the creature they were hunting.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while," Dean muttered.

"Who can live like that?" Harry asked incredulously.  
"I honestly have never seen anything more disgusting in my life."

"Welcome to our life, sweetheart," Dean told her smirking.

"I rather go back to my own clean home, thank you very much."

Sam looked around a bit more before turning back towards the squabbling duo, his eyes widening as he noticed the shapeshifter sneaking up on them.

"Dean, Harry!" he called out, just a fraction too late.

The shifter slammed Dean into the wall harshly before taking off. Sam tried to take a shot at the thing while Harry quickly rushed to Dean's aid to see if he was hurt, but the older male pushed her off.

"I'm fine, just get the son of a bitch!" Dean called.

Sam and Harry nodded and the three of them gave chase immediately. The brothers were fast, trained from a young age into hunting had aided this, but so was Harry. Thanks to years of Harry Hunting and living on the run, she had developed a good athletic build. She wasn't particularly strong, but she was fast and could keep up with the two men easily enough.

They lost the shifter when it resurfaced in the park. The two hunters and the young witch climbed out of the sewers and looked around, frustrated to find any trace of the being gone.

"Let's split up," Sam told them.

"Alright. Harry, stay with Sam, I'll take this side."

"No bloody way," Harry hissed.  
"I can take care of myself. If we split in three, we can cover more ground. Or do you still not trust me?"

"Fine! Go on your own, see if I care!" Dean growled before taking off.

Harry frowned and did the same, going the opposite direction from the brothers. She had her wand out, ready to use it if anything happened, but so far, no shapeshifter to be seen. Growling in annoyance, she rounded another corner. Her eyes flitted around, taking in every face she came across in search for the monster. After about half an hour, she gave up.

When Harry reached the Impala again, she found it gone. At first, she thought the brothers might have just forgotten about her and left without her, but she knew Sam better than that. Her friend would never willingly abandon her. With a swipe of her wand, she uttered a point me spell to locate Sam and Dean.

Clearly Harry's luck had run out quite some time ago, as she found herself once again in the sewers. Cursing the shapeshifter in her mind, she swore she'd hex it and both Winchesters for making her go through all this before this was over. The spell led her to a damp room, where she found the brothers tied up to the structure beams. With a chuckle she walked in.

"Maybe I should have stayed with Sam. Might have kept at least one of you idiots from getting captured."

Dean looked up and glared at her.

"Haha, very funny," he sneered.  
"Now get us the hell out of here dammit!"

Harry rolled her eyes and used a severing charm to cut the ropes binding Sam and Dean. The tallest of the two jumped up immediately and rushed for the exit.

"C'mon, guys! That thing's going after Becky!" he called hurriedly.

. . . . .

The tree of them were staring at the TV's on the display window of a store, watching as Dean became a suspect to the latest attempted murder on Rebecca Warren. The picture they showed was pretty accurate, if Harry was the judge of that. Next to her, Dean cursed softly.

"Damn! It's not even a good picture," he growled irritated.

"It's good enough," Sam muttered.

"At least Becky is still alive, so that's good, right?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but it ain't your picture they're flashing, right princess?" Dean said.  
"Now let's find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap outta that guy!"

"That's the spirit!" Harry grinned.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets," Sam pointed out.

"Well, the guy is walking around with my face, alright! It's a little personal, I wanna find him," Dean told his brother.

"The car?" Harry suggested.

"I bet he drove to Becky's," Dean said before groaning.  
"Ugh! The thought of him driving my car. It's killing me."

"Let it go," Sam told him, somewhat amused.

They started making their way over to Rebecca's place, making sure to keep to the back alleys to prevent Dean from being spotted. If things hadn't been so serious, Harry was sure she would have had a great time teasing Dean about his bad luck in all this, but as things were, she wisely kept her mouth shut.

About a block from Becky's home, they found the Impala parked at the side of the road. Dean started grinning immediately and gave a little shout in victory.

"There she is!" he exclaimed relieved.  
"Finally something went right tonight."

He barely said that, or the sound of a police siren cut through the night. A police car appeared in front of them. The three all turned tail immediately, only to find more police cars blocking their way. Harry scowled and quickly grabbed both brothers by their wrists.

"Close your eyes and hold onto me," she ordered them as she pressed them against a wall and out of sight of the police.

The Winchester brothers did as they were told. Immediately, a nauseating feeling of being squeezed through a small tube attacked them, followed by a heavy case of vertigo. As Harry released her grip, both dropped onto the ground. Sam opened his eyes first, noticing the sudden change in their surroundings. Next to him, Dean groaned and grabbed his stomach.

"What the hell was that?!" the oldest brother shouted.

"That was me side apparating you both out of there," Harry told him.  
"Now sit tight. I'll go back and get your guns. Then, we can figure out what to do."

With that, she disappeared again with a 'pop'. Only a few minutes later, she returned with a small duffel bag filled with guns and silver bullets. Dean grinned at her and took the bag over.

"I like having a witch around," he proclaimed as he looked through the contents.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked, looking at the taller, but younger Winchester.

"We split up again," Sam said resolutely.

"Yeah, cause that worked out great last time," Harry scoffed.

"Well, I want to go check up on Becky, but Dean wants to go after the shifter. So you go with him back into the sewers, alright?"

Harry rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly. With a nod, Sam left them as he made his way back to his friend's place. Once he was away, Dean and Harry made their way back into the sewer system. As they walked back into the underground tunnels, Harry made a disgusted face and held a hand against her nose as the disgusting smell filled her nostrils.

"Great, exactly where I wanted to be," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Not everything can be glitter and glamour, princess," Dean drawled.

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Then, no, I can't."

"Prat."

As they reached deeper into the sewers, they fell quiet again. Keeping an eye out for anything that moved, they walked on, following the trail of disgusting blobs of human fat and skin until they reached the room Sam and Dean had been tied up in. Harry looked around curiously, as they hadn't had the chance to earlier, noticing the souvenirs this creature hoarded from his outings into the city. A rustling sound in the back had the two of them look over, noticing a person sized rag propped up against the wall. Dean carefully approached and pulled it down.

"Rebecca?" he asked shocked.

"Bloody hell, Sam!" Harry exclaimed wide eyed.

. . . . .

Sam was sure he was about to die. The shapeshifter, who looked like his brother again, just kicked his ass and was now strangling him mercilessly. He tried to buck the thing off, but to no avail. His lungs were burning and black spots danced in front of his eyes. His struggles weakened as he felt his consciousness slowly slip away from him.

"Expeliarmus!"

A red light illuminated the room and the shifter was violently thrown off. Sam gratefully took in the fresh air as he looked over to Harry and Dean, both their weapons out and aiming at the shapeshifter. There was a minute pause before Dean fired three shots, all right into his double's heart.

Sam tried to sit up, still dizzy from the lack of air reaching his brain earlier when Becky rushed into the room. She glanced towards the dead body, still identical to Dean before her eyes slid over to Sam.

"Sam!" she called out worriedly.

As she rushed to Sam's side, Dean was still staring at the thing that had his face. Harry scowled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, making the oldest Winchester look at her instead.

"Are you alright?" the red haired girl asked.

"… Fine," Dean muttered, shrugging off her hand.

He walked up to the dead shifter and grabbed his necklace it had stolen.

. . . . .

"I'll best be off soon," Harry told the two brothers.

They were standing next to the Impala, a few miles out of town and beers in their hands. Harry put her drink down and got ready to apparate when Sam grabbed her arm.

"Wait! I need to give that book back," he said quickly.

Harry nodded and waited patiently while her friend rummaged through his bag and pulled out the story book with a victorious grin. His smile softened as he turned towards Harry and he handed her the book.

"I took good care of it, since it's Teddy's favorite," Sam told her.

"Like you'd ever mistreat a book," Dean snorted.  
"You're worse than a school Librarian, dude!"

Sam shot him a glare, but Dean just shrugged in that 'it's true!' way and smirked. Harry rolled her eyes and took the book from Sam.

"It's alright. Teddy's more interested in Quidditch through the Ages lately anyway," she told them.  
"I doubt he'd have realized it if you didn't give it back at all. It's a very popular book, lots of stores sell it."

"Really? In that case, could I keep it for a while longer?" Sam asked hopeful.  
"I mean, it's really interesting, and I'd love to learn more about the Wizarding World."

"Go right ahead," the young witch chuckled, giving the book back.

Sam grinned widely and his eyes lit up with curiosity.

"So about that story of the Three Brothers and the deathly Hallows…" he started.

"I think it's about time I get back," Harry interrupted him quickly, smiling brightly.  
"My babysitter might get it into his head to corrupt Teddy even further. Cheers!"

Before either of the Winchesters could stop her, she turned on her heels and popped away.

. . . . .

"I'm back!" Harry called as she walked into her apartment.

The place was empty at first look, but she knew better. Smiling, she dropped down onto her queen sized bed and closed her eyes. The feeling of the soft mattress was incredible to the exhausted witch. When she received no answer, Harry gave a chuckle and closed her eyes, spreading her arms so she laid spread-eagle on the bed.

"You know I can still sense you're here, right?" she called.  
"Just come out! I'm tired and I don't feel like searching."

This was rewarded with a melodic laugh as her father materialized into the room. Honey golden eyes twinkled as the brunette man grinned down at her, the seven year old boy in his arms basically being a younger version of the man. Teddy giggled at the exasperated look his godmother gave them.

"So, how was your trip?" the brunette man asked as he sat down next to her.

Harry sat back up and smiled at the two most important men in her life.

"Killer was a muggle metamorphmagus," she told him.  
"Nothing like the magical version by the way."

"Yeah, I know," the man laughed.  
"Ugly bastards, those. So, you get him?"

Harry grinned and shook her head.

"Dean Winchester did," she explained.

The smile was immediately wiped from the brunette's face and he stared at the girl frowning.

"Those Hunters were there?" he asked darkly.

"I told you we talked it out!" Harry scoffed.  
"We worked together, it was actually kind of fun… maybe I'll go hunting again too, once I've finished college."

"Don't even joke like that!" the man shouted.  
"You do know they'll kill your old man the second they lay eyes on me, right? I bet they'd kill you and little Ted here too if they knew the truth."

Harry frowned.

"They had the chance to kill me when I told them I was a witch," she reminded him.  
"Why would it be any different if I told them the rest of it?"

"Then why haven't you yet?" the brunette asked.

Harry paused and looked away. He had a point there.


	5. Faith

Harry looked at her phone and frowned. Four missed calls from Sam in the last two hours alone. It probably was something important then, if he couldn't wait until after her classes. With a sigh, she pressed redial and held the phone against her ear, waiting for her friend to pick up. He did so after the second ring.

"Harry?" Sam's tired voice asked through the line.

"Yeah, I was in class before, what's going on, is everything alright?"

"No. everything is definitely not alright," Sam sighed tiredly.  
"Harry, it's… it's Dean…"

Harry blinked and stopped walking.

"Where are you, I'm coming over."

. . . . .

Harry apparated into the motel room without a second thought. Sam was sitting on one of the beds, phone against his ear. Once he saw Harry standing there, he jumped and dropped the phone, cursing.

"Getting sloppy there, Sammy," Harry told him dryly.

"Yeah? How many people do you know can just poof into a locked room like that?" Sam shot back.

Harry gave him a pointed look and Sam chuckled weakly.

"Right. Never mind," he muttered.

"So who were you calling just now?" Harry asked, steering the conversation away herself and magic.

"My dad," Sam replied.  
"The fifteenth times in the past three days. He's not picking up."

Harry cursed softly.

"I swear to God, Winchester. If I ever meet your dad, I will hex him far into the next decade!"

A knock on the door had them both fall silent. Frowning, Sam walked up to the door and opened it. An extremely pale Dean leaned against the doorframe, grinning at his brother as he was let into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded to know.

"I checked myself out," Dean told him casually.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm not going to stay in a hospital when the nurses aren't even hot… Hey, Harry, how's my favorite little witch?" Dean greeted once he noticed the girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Obviously, I'm doing better than you," Harry drawled.  
"Electrocuting yourself, really? I'm tempted to just let you die."

"So you can help?" Sam asked hopeful.

Harry frowned in thought and grabbed Dean's medical rapport, scanning through it quickly. It all seemed pretty hopeless to her. She looked back at the two brothers who were now both watching her expectantly. Harry grimaced and shook her head.

"Witchcraft is not exactly flawless. We can't work miracles," she said.

"How about your whole 'Mistress of Death' spiel?" Dean asked.  
"I mean, a Reaper should be able to do it, right? And you said you had their abilities…"

"It's more complicated than that. A Reaper can only give life if he takes it from someone else. It takes the damage from one body and puts it into another," Harry explained.  
"I can't do anything unless you want me to doom someone else, and I refuse to do that."

"Good, 'cuz I don't want that either," Dean told her.

"Well, I found something at least," Sam said.  
"I've been calling everyone on dad's contact list, and only one called me back, Joshua, he told me about this healer in Nebraska."

"You're not going to let me die in peace, are yah?" Dean asked resigned.

"I'm not letting you die, period," Sam answered immediately.  
"We're going."

"You guys go, I'll stay here," Harry spoke up reluctantly.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to go in with us?" Sam asked confused.

"Places of worship don't usually don't agree with me," Harry replied, smiling bitterly.  
"I'll just stay here and guard the home front, alright? Just get Dean better."

Though slightly suspicious, Sam nodded and ushered his brother out of the motel and towards the car. With a sigh, Harry dropped down onto the bed and closed her eyes. She really, really wished she could be there to support Dean, but she couldn't risk to come near a place like that. Who knew what kind of beings hung around there.

. . . . .

"According to all your tests, there is nothing wrong with your heart," the doctor told Dean.  
"There's no indication that there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart troubles, still, it does happen. Strange."

"What do you mean strange?" Dean asked.

"Well, just yesterday, a guy like you, 27, athletic. Had a heart attack."

Harry's eyes widened and she glanced over at Dean, who looked stricken. He glanced over to her with a desperate expression, but Harry had no way to quell his fears. They thanked the doctor and she left the room. The second she was gone, Dean turned towards Sam.

"Maybe it was coincidence," Sam tried.  
"People's hearts give out all the time, man."

"No, they don't," Dean shot back bitterly.

"Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth?" his brother pleaded.  
"Can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why," the older of the two said.

"What feeling?"

"When I was healed, it felt wrong. It was cold and wrong and for just a second, I saw this old man."

Harry slapped her hands over her mouth and gasped. Both brothers turned their attention to her, frowning worried at the look of horror she gave them.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Did you see this man too?" she asked almost pleadingly.  
"Was there anyone else who saw him?"

"I didn't, no," the tall brunette denied confused.  
"Look, maybe it was some kind of spirit, or maybe Dean's seeing things-"

"Hey!"

"No, I don't think so," Harry spoke, shaking her head.  
"Think about it. Dean is miraculously healed and sees, as the only person in the room, a man. At the same time, another man falls dead with the same symptoms as Dean."

The two brothers tensed.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dean asked quietly.  
"Cause of you do, this is really bad."

Harry's shoulders sagged and she looked at the oldest of the two brothers with a sad, apologetic expression in her bright green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," she whispered.  
"But I think you were healed by a Reaper."

"Goddammit, Sammy!"

. . . . .

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered when Dean walked back into the room.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Harry, who had been lying on the bed, sat up and looked between the two brothers. She had gone with Sam to talk with the doctors and friends of the dead man while Dean had gone back to the reverend that had healed him to talk, so she already knew what this was about. Still, she was curious how Dean would take it. Not good probably. Not that she'd blame him.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17."

"The exact time I was healed," Dean muttered.

"Yeah. You guys were right, looks like this is the work of a Reaper."

"A Reaper usually doesn't go around healing people by itself," Harry pointed out.

"Alright, so how is Roy controlling the damn thing then?" Dean asked.

Sam frowned in though before he sat up straight, eyes widening when he got an idea.

"That cross!" he muttered, grabbing a pack of tarot cards.  
"I knew I'd seen it before."

Harry stood up from the bed and walked over to where Sam handed one of the cards to Dean. She leaned over the older brother's shoulder and stared at the card showing a skeleton dressed like a king holding a staff with a cross on. It had two horizontal lines instead of one, the upper one being inside a circle. Harry blinked and nodded.

"That could do it," she agreed.  
"Seems like your friendly neighborhood healer is using dark magic to trap the poor Reaper."

"If he is, then it's like putting a dog leash on a great white," Sam said.

"Alright, then we stop Roy," Dean said.

"How?" his brother asked.

"You know how."

"Kill him? No."

"Sam. The guy is playing God. He's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book."

"We're not going to kill a human being, Dean," Sam said resolutely.  
"We do that and we're no better than he is."

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy and we can't kill Death. Any bright ideas, college boy?"

"You cut the leash," Harry replied in Sam's stead.  
"Find out what spell he's using and break it."

"Alright, fine," Dean amended with an annoyed sigh.  
"You coming with us this time, or does prayer really scare you that much?"

"I'm coming," Harry muttered reluctantly.  
"Merlin knows what trouble you two would get in without me there to save your arses."

"Keep dreaming, princess," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Prat!" Harry grumbled annoyed as she followed Dean out.

Sam sighed at the two as he followed them out of the room and back towards the Impala. All their constant arguing was getting on his nerves.

. . . . .

The trio was sitting once again in the motel room, feeling a little more lost after what happened at the congregation. Yes, they saved a life, but also doomed one by not letting the girl, Layla be healed. Dean especially was feeling down by this.

"So Roy really believes," Sam muttered.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing," Dean replied with a sigh.

"Well, I found this hidden in their library, written by a priest who went dark side," Sam spoke, handing a small book over to Harry.  
"There's a binding spell in there for trapping a Reaper."

"Must be one hell of a spell," Dean muttered as he looked over Harry's shoulder while the girl looked through the book.

"Yeah, you gotta build a black altar, with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood," Sam heaved a sigh and shook his head.  
"To cross the line like that… the preacher's wife. Dark magic, murder. Evil."

"Even I've only seen of this caliber dark magic once before," Harry muttered.  
"She must have been really desperate. Didn't you say that preacher used to have cancer?"

"Yeah, but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" Dean asked confused.

"To force the Reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral," Sam replied.

"We need to break that binding spell, before that woman decides to pull a full Yagami Light," Harry muttered.

"A what?" Dean asked confused.

Harry chuckled and shook her head. Frowning, Dean looked back down on the book, noticing the cross on the page of the binding spell.

"You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this," he mentioned.  
"And when she dropped it, the Reaper backed off."

"So, you think we gotta destroy the cross or destroy the altar?" Sam asked.

"Maybe both?" Dean suggested unsure.

"Whatever we do, we better do it fast," Harry told them.  
"Roy is going to heal that Layla girl tonight."

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and looked down.

"Right," he muttered.

. . . . .

Dean groaned as the Reaper grabbed his head. He could feel his life flowing away from him and it hurt so much. The Reaper stared at him coldly, not bothered at all with his struggles. Another wave of pain crashed over him and Dean cried out as he dropped to his knees.

"Dean!" he heard Harry's voice call out.

Suddenly, the pain was gone and the Reaper took a step back. He glanced over, seeing how the creature was staring intensely at the approaching girl. She looked like a mix between worried and absolutely livid. For a moment, Dean actually thought she was going to hit the Reaper, but in the end, she only held out her hand in a halt gesture. The way she stood between him and the Reaper made Dean feel weird inside and he worried what might happen to her now that she had gotten between Death and his prey.

The Reaper reached out to her and Dean feared he might decide to take her life instead of his. The being's hand rested on the girl's head, but instead of taking her life, he petted her affectionately. Harry gave a weak smile and shook her head.

"You're not getting him," she told it.  
"Dean Winchester is under my protection and he will stay so until his time comes."

The being seemed to disagree and he made a strange clicking sound as he glared at Harry. For several tense moments, Reaper and Mistress of Death stared at each other, but then, the Reaper tensed and disappeared.

"What happened? Where did it go?" Dean asked confused.

"Your brother just set him free," Harry replied with a shaky smile.  
"Now he's going to settle a score."

Dean nodded grimly. Harry smiled at him and offered her hand, which Dean accepted reluctantly and she helped him back up. With Harry supporting him, they made their way back to the car, where they met Sam.

"You okay?" Sam asked his brother.

"Hell of a week," the older one replied grunting.

"That's an understatement," Harry chuckled.  
"Now, if you two don't need me anymore, I better get back before Teddy gets bored and scares his babysitter."

With that, Harry popped away, leaving the two brothers alone. Sam sighed and shook his head, a fond smile playing on his lips.

"We should get going too," he told Dean.

"Yeah."


	6. Dead Man's Blood

**Alright! Ready for a next chapter :)**

 **From now on, I'll probably update once a week. That should be acceptable, right? It's more manageable than four times a week or something, so... Well, you guys don't have a choice but to accept my schedule because I won't change it :p**

 **Anyway, I'm happy I've been able to post a new chapter and I sincerely hope I won't hit a wall anytime soon. Most of the story is already worked out and I have about a 100 pages with scrap, so it should be manageable. I even started working on a sequel!**

* * *

Harry gave an agonized groan in boredom and closed her books almost violently. She was climbing the walls lately and honestly she wondered how much more she could take before she'd go entirely stir crazy. She was at Ohio college for several months already and she hadn't bothered in making any friends at all. She was never all that interested in socializing anyway and since she was now renting her own house outside of campus instead of sharing a dorm with a roommate, she wasn't forced to either.

The choice had been an easy one. This was much better than a college dorm to raise a young boy, but since Teddy was on a class trip for the entire week – and what school went on class trips with second grade for that long anyway? – she was utterly alone.

At times like this, she missed Stanford. Hanging out with her friends at the local bar. Becky, Zach, Jess and Sam… Harry grinned. Sam was probably doing something much more interesting right now, hunting monsters or demons, or doing _something_ exciting.

Her mind made up, Harry grabbed her phone and dialed Sam's number.

 _"_ _Hello, Harry?"_

"Sammy! Where are you right now?" Harry chirped cheerfully.

. . . . .

Harry apparated in a dark alley near where the Impala was parked. She grinned when she saw both boys sitting in the car and started approaching when she saw an older man beating her to it. The boy's jumped as the man knocked on the window and stepped into the backseat. Harry frowned and put on her invisibility cloak before sneaking closer.

They were talking about something, but she couldn't make out what, even as she stood close enough to touch the car. She was contemplating using some listening-in charm she'd learned from the twins years ago when the man swung the door open and almost hit Harry by doing so. Fortunately, Harry had some good reflexes thanks to the war.

"Wait!" Sam called through the window as the man slammed the door closed.  
"You want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins is telling the truth, we need to find this gun," the man said, leaning into the car.

Harry frowned. A gun… They were hunters, so why did one gun matter? What was so special about this gun…? Her eyes widened when she thought more about the subject and one particular weapon came to mind. She pulled of her cloak and stepped closer, staring at the three men with wide eyes. Dean noticed her first, soon followed by the strange man, who turned to face her quickly, gun already in hand. She ignored it. The weapon couldn't hurt her anyway.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man demanded.

"I thought the Colt was a myth," she whispered.

"Harry?" Dean asked confused.  
"What are you doing here?"

"I asked Sam where you were and decided to pop in," the girl replied shrugging.

"Hold up, what's so special about this gun?" Sam cut in.

"It's important," the man told him, still eyeing Harry warily.

"We don't even know what these things are yet!"

"They're what Elkins killed best. Vampires."

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing," Dean muttered confused.

"Sure. Werewolves, shapeshifters, ghosts, but vampires is where you draw the line?" Harry asked.  
"They're just smarter than most of the others and stay away from muggles."

"Who are you lady?" the man demanded again.

Sam sighed and looked between the two.

"Dad, this is Harriet Evans, a friend from Stanford, she's… she's a witch-"

He barely finished speaking or a loud bang was heard as John Winchester shot the young witch. Sam and Dean shouted in shock, ready to jump out of the car, but instead tensed when they saw the girl still standing. She crossed her small arms over her chest and glared at the man in front of her, a single trickle of blood running down between her brows before the wound healed again.

"Pleasure," she drawled sarcastically.  
"I will give you the benefit of doubt this time because I like your sons, so I'll ignore you just tried to kill me. Just don't do it again."

"How'd you-…" Dean asked shocked.

"Mistress of Death, Dean," Harry replied, rolling her eyes as she rounded the car and crawling into the backseat.  
"Now, are we going to hunt vampires or not? I didn't exactly come to get shot, you know."

. . . . .

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him," Sam muttered.

"Don't tell me it's already starting," Dean groaned.

"What's starting?" Sam asked defiantly.

Harry just watched them from inside the car, a petulant pout on her youthful face, making her look even more childish than usual. John had made it pretty clear he didn't want her involved in the hunt or he'd find a more successful way to kill her. Harry hadn't been worried at all. Better men than John Winchester had tried and failed, but the brothers had been clear that, at least for now, they should listen to their father and since Harry was indeed intruding, she complied to their wises. Which was why she was now carrying a large bag filled with sweets in her lap. A consolation prize bought by Sam.

John Winchester returned and talked with his sons in hushed tones, occasionally sending a distrustful glare Harry's way. The witch just rolled her eyes and defiantly stared back while chewing on a candy bar. Sam and his dad had a short argument, but that ended when the older hunter handed something over to Dean. It was too small for Harry to see what it was.

The two brothers entered the car again and drove back onto the road, following their father as he drove off at breakneck speed. Harry just glared in front of her the entire time, well aware both brothers were sending her worried glances. If they were worried about her, themselves or their father, she wasn't sure.

"I still think we should let Harry help," Sam spoke up suddenly.  
"We know we can trust her and she's a great help. She's powerful."

Harry smiled brightly at that. At least her friend was still on her side.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Dean muttered, glaring through the rearview mirror.  
"Did you know you could survive when you told me to kill you at Jess' funeral?"

Sam blinked in shock.

"You did what?!" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I did!" Harry huffed, rolling her eyes.  
"You didn't think I'd actually let you kill me, right? I have a kid to take care of."

"Then why the fuck did you suggest it in the first place?"

"Figured it'd make you feel better if you could shoot something."

"Thanks… I guess," Dean muttered and Harry grinned widely.  
"But you're not joining in the hunt. We're going to follow dad on this one."

"But-"

"No buts, Sammy."

Harry frowned deeply and grabbed her bag of candies a bit tighter. She looked inside, searching for something to lift her mood. Suddenly, she spotted a pack of Oreos and a plan started forming in her mind. Harry grinned wolfishly, glancing back up towards the front of the car to see the Winchester brothers sitting in a tense silence, their brows creased in identical frowns. Time to prove she was her father's daughter.

"Wonder if I… gave an Oreo to a vampire~" she began singing quietly.

The two brothers blinked and stared at the young witch through the rearview mirror. Harry just grinned at them and unpacked her pack of Oreos while she continued singing.

"In a creepy show."

"Seriously?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Would he not act so undead?~" Harry sang a bit louder, her grin widening as she saw the shock on the two hunters' faces.

"Sam! Shut her up. This makes absolutely no sense!" Dean grumbled, glaring at his brother.

"Would he thirst for milk instead?~" Harry continued with a very wide grin on her face.

Sam did no such thing. Instead, he started chuckling quietly as Harry batted her eyelashes in an innocent manner and continued singing. With a soft laugh, Sam joined in for the last part, watching amused as Dean's knuckles turned white around the steering wheel.

"Fill his tomb with ice to keep it cool~? He would be Count Wonderfilled~!" Sam and Harry finished loudly.

"FINE!" Dean hollered annoyed.  
"You can help out with the hunt, but if you think about giving those vamps cookies is gonna make them stop, I'm not savin' your ass."

"I'm not an idiot," Harry replied, rolling her eyes.  
"I've met vampires before you know, some were friendly, and some wanted me dead. And I'm still alive now, aren't I?"

"Friendly vampires. Yeah, right," Dean muttered, glaring through his rearview mirror.

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe not all monsters are bad," Sam said thoughtfully.  
"I mean, Harry's a witch, and she hasn't done anything but help us out."

Harry smiled and nodded while taking a bite of her Oreo. Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation and glared at her.

"Fine," he muttered irritated.

Harry chuckled a bit and held out another cookie for Dean.

"Oreo?" she asked innocently.

. . . . .

Harry watched in fascination as Sam and his father argued in the middle of a dark street. When Dean had told him their dad was on the trail of the vampires but had refused to explain _how_ he knew, he had pulled up right away and almost caused a crash with their dad's car.

"Where are we going dad? What's so important about that gun?" Sam demanded.

"C'mon! We can Q&A when we've killed all those vamps!" Dean joined in aggravated.

"You're brother's right. We don't have time for this," John said coldly.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together, now out of the blue, you need our help! Obviously something big is going on and we want to know what!"

"Get back in the car," John ordered.

"No."

Harry rolled her eyes and tuned the argument out, only looking back up when the two brothers reentered the car. She pulled out another candy bar and held it out towards Sam, who glared at it for a moment before shifting his gaze over to Harry. The girl smiled innocently and shook the bar a bit until Sam finally accepted it.

"You knew about that gun too, didn't you?" he asked eventually.

Harry's expression darkened considerable and she leaned back in her seat, seeming to remember some less than happy memories. Sam swallowed a bit and was about to accept that he wouldn't get an answer when the girl spoke up.

"I do, a little bit," she nodded.

"So, what's so special about it?"

"It can kill demons," was the only answer.

. . . . .

John Winchester lay knocked out on the street next to his bashed up truck. The leader of the vampires, Luther approached him to finally take out the man that had kidnapped his mate and used her as a bargaining chip to get the colt when an arrow zipped through the air and buried itself in the chest of a female vampire. One of the others, that moved to get to the woman's aid was next as Dean and Sam appeared through the forest at their father's rescue.

Luther smacked Sam's machete out of his hands and grabbed him. He turned towards Dean, using Sam as a human shield as the older brother picked up the machete the younger had dropped.

"Don't! I'll break his neck," Luther threatened.

"Stupify!" Harry cried from where she had been busy keeping the other vampires away.

Luther let go of Sam immediately and dropped down onto the ground, unconscious. Sam smiled gratefully before turning towards the vampire lying motionless on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Dean asked.

"No, just unconscious," Harry replied as she approached.  
"I dislike killing. Call me an idealist, but I avoid it whenever I can."

"Pretty ironic, seeing as what you are," the blonde smirked.

Harry send him a scathing glare but didn't comment. John, who was back on his feet by now looked between them for a moment before he grabbed his own machete and proceeded to behead the unconscious vampire. Harry closed her eyes as he did so and buried her face into Dean's chest. The older Winchester brother was pretty surprised at her actions, but still allowed her to fist his shirt and even wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.

. . . . .

When Sam and Dean started packing the next morning, Harry was still hanging around, something she had never done before. The two brothers kept sending curious glanced her way, as if they wanted to ask her many things, but didn't know how. It was pretty unusual for either of them, and Harry knew this just as much as they did.

"Just ask," she muttered.

"Alright," Dean started.  
"Why are you still here?"

"Want me gone already?" Harry teased.

"Not really, no," the older brother admitted.  
"It's just a little weird. Normally you take off as soon as we're done."

"Normally, I have a kid waiting for me at home," Harry replied with a shrug.  
"But Teddy's on a class outing and won't be back for a few days, so I'm lonely."

Dean nodded and continued packing. Sam on the other hand, kept staring at Harry with a thoughtful expression.

"That colt," he started hesitantly.  
"Dad said it could kill anything…"

"And you want to know if it'll work on me?" Harry asked, raising a brow.

"No! I-… the demon, you think it can kill him?" the brunette said quickly.

Harry frowned in thought.

"I don't know much about the Colt to be honest," she replied slowly.  
"But I know it's _rumored_ to be able to kill anything."

"And you?" Dean asked curiously.

"What about me?"

"It kills you too?"

"I have no idea," Harry admitted honestly.  
"Ever since the whole Mistress of Death thing I've been going on trial and error."

"Wait, but you said you already knew getting shot wouldn't work…" Sam muttered, eyes widening in realization.

"The same guy I learned about the Colt from," Harry muttered.

"What happened?"

The young witch looked down guiltily, making the brothers look at each other. Harry was sitting on the couch the entire time, and now the two hunters moved to sit on either side of her.

"I was hunting a demon – the one that destroyed my life – when I came across my first hunter," she started explaining.  
"He saw me doing magic, fighting off a small werewolf pack he was hunting. I-I was in a dark period in my life at the time and what I did to those werewolves… I'm not proud of it. I must have freaked the man out enough for him to shoot me."

Harry paused and looked away, trying to avoid the brothers' gazes by focusing on the floor instead. Sam grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed, making the girl look at him.

"What happened, Harry, tell us," he demanded quietly.

"I-…" Harry started, but clamped her jaws shut and swallowed.  
"Powerful emotions are a dangerous thing for someone with my powers. Especially in a time like that. I-I wasn't in control and had a magical outburst… I never meant for it to happen."

Harry whipped a tear away and stood up, keeping her back towards her friends as she continued.

"When-when I came to, he was dead," she whispered.  
"I found his hunter's journal in his pocket when I buried him and decided to keep it. Apparently, he was a friend of Daniel Elkins and he'd heard about the Colt from him. It's… it's part of why I came to America."

"To find the Colt and get your revenge, just like dad," Dean muttered.

Harry nodded but still refused to face her friends.

"Not anymore though," she admitted.  
"Teddy is everything to me. He'll always come first, even if it means giving up my chance on revenge."

The door to their motel suddenly opened and John walked in. He gave a small pause at seeing Harry, but quickly set to ignore her and walked up to his boys.

"You ignored a direct order," he spoke lowly, glaring at his two sons.

"Saved your ass," Dean reminded him calmly.

John looked at his oldest for a moment, and Harry was about ready to give the man a piece of her mind when he sighed and nodded.

"I know," he muttered.  
"And it scares the crap out of me. You boys are everything I have, but you're right, we're stronger as a family. So we go after this thing. Together."

"I can help too," Harry spoke up, looking at the Winchesters.  
"Teddy isn't due back till Friday, so…"

"No," John spoke up resolutely.  
"Look, I'm grateful you saved my boy, but this is family business."

Harry made to object, but Sam stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad's right, Harry," he said quietly.  
"This is personal. But I promise we'll call the second we need help."

Harry sighed and nodded. She hugged her friend and Sam planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Bye Dean," Harry murmured at the older one as she let go of his brother.

"What, no kiss goodbye for me?" Dean teased.

Harry giggled a bit and walked over. She laid a hand on the blonde's cheek and stood on her toes so she could plant a sweet kiss on his lips. Dean blinked in surprise before they slid closed and he grabbed the girl by the waist, keeping her against him as he deepened the kiss. Harry wound her arms around the hunter's neck as she shyly opened her mouth for him.

John coughed awkwardly from behind them and the two separated blushing. Harry glanced over to Sam one last time, quickly ducking her head away as she saw the wide grin on her friend's face.

"Bye," she mumbled before disappearing soundlessly.

Dean cleared his throat and continued packing, not looking at his brother and father, who were both staring at him with amused expressions.

"What?" he asked after a while, glaring at Sam.

"Nothing," the brunette chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away again. He was probably never going to hear the end of this.


	7. In My Time of Dying

**A lot of lovely reviews again! Thank you all so very much!**

 **Lady Luna's Love : That's indeed the plan. Harry's going to be really bored otherwise if she continues to stay at home once Teddy left (by the way, I've never had a slave before. Is that anything like having a house elf?)**

 **Zolata : I just wanted to say that I really love your comment especially. It's pretty damn accurate too :D**

* * *

Harry and Teddy were in the middle of a game of exploding snap when her phone rang. Sighing in annoyance, Harry waved her hand to make the phone fly over to her, enabling her to answer the call without the need to abandon her game.

"Hello," she greeted whoever was calling her.

 _"_ _Miss Harriet Evans?"_ the male voice on the other side asked.  
 _"This is doctor Gerald speaking of Saint Francis Hospital Memphis, Tennessee speaking. It's about a patient of yours, Samuel McGillagutty."_

Harry tensed. The game of exploding snap was now long forgotten as she stood up from the table and grabbed the phone. Teddy was at her side in mere seconds. The young boy stood on the tips of his toes in an attempt to hear exactly what was being said on the other side of the line.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" Harry asked worried.

 _"_ _He and two others were in a car accident last night. Mr. McGillagutty asked specifically for you to come here as soon as possible,"_ the doctor told her.  
 _"Honestly, I'm not sure what you could do that we can't. You are currently only a med student, correct?"_

"I am. But I'm also have knowledge of some more… unconventional healing methods," Harry replied.  
"Can you please tell Sam I'll be there in about half an hour? And would you let me look into his and his family's medical dossiers? That would be a great help."

 _"_ _I suppose I can,"_ the doctor replied a bit reluctant.

. . . . .

"Harry, Teddy!" Sam greeted as the duo walked into the hospital wing he and his family were staying at.

"Hey, Sam!" the young boy said cheerfully.  
"Long time no see. I miss you and Jess a lot."

"Me too," Sam agreed chuckling, ruffling the child's fluffy black hair.  
"It's too bad we don't see each other more often these days. I miss hanging out with you and your mom."

"Yeah. Mum doesn't like me around a 'trigger happy caveman', but I don't think she's talking about you."

"I think she might have meant my dad," the tall hunter muttered, smiling awkwardly.

"Damn straight I did," Harry said darkly.  
"So how about we get down to business because I doubt you called just because you missed us."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled a bit apologetically.  
"So why'd you bring Teddy anyway?"

"Because you didn't exactly give me time to call a babysitter," Harry replied dryly.  
"Just so you know, if your dad threatens my kid, you'll find yourself an orphan."

"… Sounds fair."

Harry and Teddy followed Sam into John's room. The older Hunter looked disgruntled and glared at Harry before his eyes fell on Teddy and widened in surprise.

"Who's the kid?" he asked warily.

"A dangerous serial killer. Beware," Harry replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"So you're the one that tried to kill mum?" Teddy asked cheerfully, grinning at John.  
"I bet you were really surprised when she didn't die, right? My mum is really cool like that! It means I never have to worry about becoming an orphan again."

"… Again?" John repeated confused.

"Yes. He's my godson. His parents died when he was a few months old, sadly," Harry replied coolly.  
"And I won't let him go through that again. Your sons is a whole other story. I won't hesitate orphaning _them_ if you so much as _think_ of pulling that crap on my son."

 _'_ _There's the Harry that I know and love.'_

"Glad you think that, Dean," Harry snorted.  
"But I can't say you're looking awfully good, considering you left your body a few rooms down."

The room suddenly fell dead silent.

 _'_ _You can see me?'_ Dean asked shocked.

"Dean's here?" Sam asked at the same time.

Harry decided to ignore the younger, still very alive brother for and answer the ghost of the dying one. He was, after all, in more of a hurry to get answers considering the man was already out of his body.

"Let's do this logically," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"First, consider who and what I am, and then think of what you currently are."

 _'_ _You could just say yes and not be a bitch about,'_ Dean muttered sulkily.

"I'll be as much a bitch about this as I want, Dean. Since I have to stop your idiotic bloody arse from dying _again_ , I think I have a right."

Teddy snickered at the awestruck looks both Sam and John were giving Harry, and the witch smirked. Dean was a lot less amused and just glared back at her. Sam shook himself out of his stupor fairly quick and was right back at asking questions.

"You can talk to Dean? How ?"

"Ever heard of an out of body experience?" Harry asked in reply.  
"It happens sometimes to those who are on the verge of death."

Teddy's amusement was gone in a second, and so was Dean's. Sam was just staring horrified at Harry.

"Dean- Dean's dying?" he asked softly.

"I'm afraid so," Harry replied.

 _'_ _Well, then stop me from dying!'_ Dean exclaimed.  
 _'You're the freaking Mistress of Death, right? Undead me!'_

"Undead me?" Harry asked, raising a brow as she looked at Dean.

 _'_ _I'm dying! I can say stuff like that,'_ Dean huffed.

. . . . .

"I'm meeting with Bobby in a few," Sam told Harry once she was done casting several medical spells on Dean.

He and Teddy had been watching curiously the whole time, amused at the one-sided conversation Harry had been holding with ghost Dean. It looked weird as hell of course, since they had no way of seeing or hearing Dean's replies and sarcastic remarks but that just made the things Harry said all the more random and funny.

("No, I won't do a spell to see how big your prick is you idiot!" "Why would I want that again? You're so delusional." "Yes, Dean, there actually _is_ a spell for that." "I have more of an idea to test you on STD's." "Then leave me alone!" "Prat.")

"I'll stay here," Teddy volunteered.  
"I have a Ouija Board, so maybe I can keep Dean company."

"He'd love that!" Harry said brightly, but Sam saw the barely there wince as if someone just hit her.

. . . . .

Harry stared at the piece of scrap that once had been a car. It looked terrible and it made Harry feel just a little bit more uncertain about her ability to help Dean. She glanced over to Sam and the older man he was talking to. Another Hunter, apparently, named Bobby. He was close to the Winchester, or as close as one could be to John. The man was infuriating. She sighed again and dragged her hands through her bright red hair in frustration. This was really bad.

"Well I'll be damned," Bobby muttered, eyes wide as he stared at Harry.

The young witch dropped her hand from her forehead and frowned in confusion. As she realized just what it was the older hunter was staring at, her face went blank.

"Should have known my luck would run out eventually," she muttered bitterly.

"What?" Sam asked confused.  
"What's going on? Bobby, do you know Harry?"

"You mean you don't?" Bobby asked surprised.  
"You're the one who brought her along, so I'd think you know who she is."

"She's a natural born witch," Sam said, still not understanding what was going on.

"Yeah she is!" the older hunter agreed.  
"But it's more than that! She's Harry-"

"My name is Harriet Gabriella Evans," the witch bit out, glaring warningly at the older man.  
"I'm a med student at Ohio State University. I left Britain because I had nothing left there and I only want to raise my godson in _peace_. Whoever you think I am beside that, I'm not anymore! I'm _retired_ and I like to _stay_ that way!"

After that, Harry stomped off. Sam and Bobby stared a bit longer at her before Sam turned to his second father with a questioning gaze.

"Sorry, kid," Bobby muttered, shaking his head.  
"You heard the lady. I was mistaken when I thought I knew her."

Sam frowned unhappily. Bobby knew something about Harry that the girl didn't want him to know. It was hurtful, really. Wasn't he Harry's friend? She should be able to trust him, right? He trusted her too so it was only fair.

"Who is she really, Bobby," he asked.

"Harriet Evans. You heard her boy."

"No, she isn't and you know that!" Sam accused the older man.  
"She's my friend! You can trust me alright? I deserve to know!"

"I said I made a mistake, Sam," Bobby rumbled annoyed.  
"She aint even the right age anyway. Too damn young. And her hair's all wrong too."

"To be who?" Sam pressed.

"A wizarding legend," the old man replied.

Sam blinked confused. What did that mean? He recalled the book Harry had given him a while ago, and the story of the three brothers that had bested Death. He had learned that those Deathly Hallows were in Harry's possession, even though he had never seen any of them. Was that what he meant?

"Do you mean the Mistress of Death?" he asked softly.

Bobby scowled and nodded his head slowly. Sam smiled. Harry hadn't kept a secret from him after all. She just didn't want word to go around that she had all three Hallows. Another thought struck him and he went back to frowning confused at his second father.

"How do you know about wizards anyway?" he asked.

"My wife was a squib," Bobby huffed.

"A what?"

"A squib. Born from magic folk without an ounce of magic herself. Caused some big time complex, but I worked that out of her. She was one of the lucky ones since both her parents still talked to her."

"Does that mean you're one of those Hunters that are paid by the Ministry of Magic?" Sam asked.

"You bet I am," Bobby replied proudly.  
"How do ya think I can afford all those books?"

Sam wanted to ask more, but they didn't have the time for this conversation. Almost reluctant, Sam let it slide and pulled out the list his dad had given him and handed it to Bobby.

"Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him," he said.

Bobby took the list and frowned deeply at it before looking back up at Sam.

"What does John want with this?" he demanded to know.

"Protection from the demon," Sam replied confused.  
"What? Bobby, what's going on?"

. . . . .

Sam stormed back into the hospital room, Harry hot on his heels. The young witch looked over to where Teddy was sitting on the floor across from ghost Dean with the Ouija Board between them and smiled at them. Dean wasn't paying attention to her, though, and quickly stood up when he saw the angry expression of his younger brother.

"You're quiet," John spoke, having noted the same thing Dean had.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked angrily, throwing the bag of stuff on John's bed as he glared at his father.

"What?" John asked calmly, clearly already knowing what his son was talking about.

"That stuff from Bobby! You don't use it to ward off a demon, it's to summon one!"

Harry could see Dean tense next to his brother, and even Teddy seemed to pale at the implications. She walked over to her godson and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. No way she'd let him get hurt after all, and Teddy knew this as well.

"I have a plan, Sam," John started explaining.

Sam exploded.

"That's exactly my point!" he roared.  
"Dean is dying and you have a plan! You care more about this demon than your own son!"

Harry started frowning. Dean was trying to calm the two men down, but invisible as he was, he couldn't really do much. All the shouting was also frightening Teddy, and that was something Harry couldn't have at all. They should both know better than having a stupid screaming match in the middle of a hospital.

"Do not tell me how I feel!" John shouted right back.  
"I'm doing this for Dean!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry screamed on top of her lungs, shocking both men into silence.  
"You can figure out who's the alpha male when you're not in a bloody hospital surrounded by _kids_! Dean is _dying_ and you two morons are scaring my godson instead of figuring something out to _help_! Butt heads some other time when you're not threatening to give one of the most powerful beings in bloody existence a migraine, and yes, I _am_ talking about myself!"

Sam looked like a kicked puppy after, while his dad was just glaring daggers at Harry, but the young witch ignored him and rubbed her temples irately.

 _'_ _Thanks,'_ Dean muttered.

Harry inclined her head at him to let him know she heard him, but didn't bother replying. She had enough on her mind as it was already, what with that Hunter knowing who she was. She'd have to look him up after this was over and make sure he'd keep it secret. She couldn't have her identity become common knowledge. Not now she'd finally found somewhere she belonged.

Commotion outside the room had her look up. Several nurses and doctors were rushing past. Sam and John seemed to have noticed as well and seemed just as curious as she. Even Teddy seemed about ready to go after the stream of medical staff. Her attention shifted when she heard Dean choke and go down. Her eyes widened as she saw him flicker in and out of existence.

"Dean!" she shouted worried.

As she rushed towards where the ghost was, Sam ran out of the room towards his body. Helping ghost Dean up, Harry lead him out of the room, barking a command at Teddy to stay put, the two rushed to Dean's room as well.

Many doctors and nurses were surrounding his bed and it seemed that Dean was having a heart attack. Sam stood next to the door, eyes nearly in tears as he watched them try and revive his brother. Dean's ghost stumbled into the room, staring wide eyed at the whole thing until he spotted the being floating over him.

"Oh, Merlin no!" Harry gasped as she saw the creature looming over Dean's body.

"Get the hell away from me! Stay back!" Dean shouted furiously.

He charged towards the being and grabbed it. The power the being released forced Dean back, and he flew into a wall. At this point, Harry rushed into the room as well, but two nurses intercepted her before she could get anywhere. She breathed out in relief as the creature left again and the doctors were finally able to restart Dean's heart.

. . . . .

 _'_ _What the hell was that, Harry!'_ Dean shouted frustrated as they were back in Dean's room.

Sam was sitting on John's bed, staring down at his hands while Teddy was sitting in the only chair, watching his godmother pace around the room. John was sitting upright, looking through his notebook for something that could explain what Sam had told him. Ghost Dean stared long and hard at the pacing witch when he didn't get any answer right away, making the woman stop and look back at him.

"What?" she asked.

This of course, grabbed Sam's attention immediately. He stood up and looked between Harry and the spot she was staring at.

"Dean?" he asked hopeful.

 _'_ _What was that thing and why is it killing people?'_ Dean asked again.

"It's not killing, per se," the witch muttered in reply.

"Killing? Is something killing Dean?" Sam asked, panicking now.

"What is doing this to my boy, witch?" John asked, eyes narrowing at Harry.  
"And why haven't you told us before? We need to stop it."

"I just said it isn't killing," Harry sighed.  
"It's _Reaping_ people. Big difference."

"A Reaper?!" Sam and Dean shouted at the same time, making Harry's lips twitch despite the seriousness of the situation.

"This is really bad," Teddy exclaimed wide eyed.  
"If there's a Reaper here for Dean, that means he's gonna die, isn't it?"

 _'_ _I'm not dying, kid!'_ Dean huffed annoyed.

"That's the spirit! Pardon the pun," Harry chuckled.

 _'_ _I need some air,'_ Dean muttered.

Harry nodded in understanding and watched as Ghost Dean walked out of the room. She sighed. Stopping a Reaper from taking a soul that was due was impossible, but then again, Harry had done the impossible before.

. . . . .

Harry walked aimlessly through the hospital in search of her dying friend. Maybe even more than a friend if she had any say in it. She hadn't been able to get that kiss out of her head, even though it had been two weeks since then. She couldn't have anyone else she loved dying on her anymore. She'd already lost her last two chances of finding love, she hated to do it a third time this soon. Preferably, never, but she knew that was impossible with who she was…

At last, she heard soft voices in a seemingly empty room. She smiled as she noticed she was the only one who heard them, knowing it meant she had found Dean again. Maybe he could explain why he freaked out when he read whatever it was he had read.

"I should have known. That accepting fate rap of yours is way too laid back for a dead girl," she heard Dean's voice as she crept closer.  
"But the mother and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out."

Harry frowned a bit, wondering who he was talking to, but that confusion dissolved shortly after she heard the reply to Dean's question.

"It's my sandbox," a distinctive female voice answered.  
"I can make you see anything I want."

"What, is this like a turn-on for you? Toying with me?"

Dean's angry tone amused Harry and she chuckled a bit, gaining the attention of both invisible occupants in the room. Well, invisible for anyone but her of course.

"Reapers don't get turned on by anything. I think they're literally incapable of getting aroused," Harry said smirking.  
"Except Death himself. That bastard gets off on chaos and destruction so much, it's disturbing."

"Harry!" Dean yelped, surprised to see the witch there.

Harry smiled at him before turning towards the wide eyed female Reaper. She was still young, she noticed, probably only a Reaper for a few centuries. The awe and adoration in the woman's eyes was annoying, but also very familiar. It took a little while, but then Harry remembered her name.

"Tessa," Harry greeted stiffly.

"Mistress," the female Reaper breathed, a wide, excited smile spreading on her pretty face.  
"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, but this is meant to happen. Dean is living on borrowed time already."

"Good. You know who she is and she's protecting me, so you can't take me," Dean exclaimed proudly.

Harry winced and looked away. If Tessa was really here to take Dean's soul beyond, there was nothing she could do to stop her. Even the Mistress of Death couldn't interfere with a Reaper's agenda.

"It doesn't work like that," Tessa said, dashing in Dean's hopes.

"I can't stop fate, Dean," Harry whispered brokenly.

Dean tensed and stared at Harry in shock.

"So that's it? I'm going to die?" he asked the witch.  
"You're not even gonna _try_ and stop her!?"

"There's nothing I _can_ do, Dean!" Harry shouted, on the verge of tears now.  
"If I had stayed. If I'd just listened to him, I might, but…"

The lights overhead suddenly started flickering, interrupting Harry's rant as they all three looked overhead. Dean turned his head towards Tessa, a deep frown marring his face.

"Are you doing this?" he asked.

"No, I'm not…" she replied.

Black smoke started oozing from the air vent in the wall and crawled over to the Reaper. Harry tensed, her wand sliding into her hand with practiced ease as she watched from where she stood next to Dean.

"No! You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa screamed.

The smoke completely ignored her pleas and entered her through the mouth. The woman screamed. When the smoke was inside her, she turned back towards Dean, her eyes now illuminating yellow as she smirked at the dying man.

"Today's your lucky day, kid," the demon inside her said.

The demon surged forward and touched Dean's forehead. In the blink of an eye, the Hunter was gone, leaving Harry alone with the possessed Reaper. The young witch was tense as she kept her wand trained on the demon, who just grinned at her.

"Wrong wand, darling," it purred teasingly.

Harry didn't react at all, though inwardly she cursed her lack of foresight and leaving the Elder Wand locked in her vault at Gringotts. She hated using the Death Stick, but it was obvious she could use it now, as her Holly wouldn't do much damage to the powerful demonic creature in front of her. The demon chuckled at her lack of reply and stepped closer.

"Harry Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived," the demon said, grinning widely.  
"A true honor to finally meet the defeater of one of Earth's greatest abominations."

"What did it cost him?" Harry asked, ignoring anything the demon said to her.  
"What did John offer you in return of Dean's life?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" the demon asked teasingly before leaving Tessa's body once again.

Harry cursed loudly as she tried to use several spells against the retreating smoke, but none harmed the demon, much to her frustration.

"Mistress?" Tessa's voice called out weakly.  
"I-I don't… I'm so sorry. I-it took me and-…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tessa," Harry told her quickly.  
"Besides, I'm not the one you have to answer to. I'm just a student who left halfway through her training, right?"

Tessa smiled weakly and nodded before disappearing. With a sigh, Harry walked out of the room, back towards Dean's. At least he would live now, but she didn't doubt the cost had been too high.


	8. Respect for the Dead

**So many reviews! How did this happen? I love you guys so much, do you know that!**

 **To atlanta: I thought about making Harry super powerful, but decided against it because otherwise most of the series would not happen with her just whooping all bad guys' asses. It would have definitely been interesting, but I like to think so is this. :)**

 **To Lady Luna's Love: Thanks! I'm trying to keep some mystery around Harry (or a lot) and even though Harry has the title of Mistress, she isn't really Death's boss. Still, they have an interesting relationship though I'm not telling you how. No plans for Lisa and Ben just yet, but I am thinking of adding them to the story. Not sure yet how though... Any ideas on that front are welcome. I'll definitely keep going though, so please don't die on me!**

* * *

"Nice to finally meet you when you're awake," Teddy said.

"Thanks, kid, nice to meet you too," Dean replied, grinning at Teddy.

The young boy scowled and jumped on the bed, only barely missing Dean's kidney with his knee and leaned closer, as he glared right into Dean's green eyes with his own amber ones.

"… Is what I want to say, but you've been mean to my mum," the child said.  
"Sam too, but he just lost Jess, so that's normal mum says. But you didn't know Jess. _I_ did, and mum too, so you were wrong being mean to her and if I hear you're mean to her again, I'll hex you."

"Alright, I hear ya," Dean said, nodding his head as he stared back at the boy.

Teddy smiled sweetly at that and jumped back off the bed, moving to stand next to his godmother, who was clearly trying to keep from bursting out laughing. Sam too, looked extremely amused.

"He suffers from some bad influences," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. You," Dean huffed, sending the girl a mock glare.

"So you really don't remember anything? Not even the Reaper?" Sam asked, prompting Dean back to their previous conversation before Teddy had decided he needed more attention.

"No, nothing. Except this pit in my stomach…" he replied, scowling.  
"Sam, I think something is wrong.

Before Sam could give a reply, or more than likely ask Harry if she knew anything, as she had returned to the room earlier completely out of breath and slightly panicking, John walked in. Harry's eyes narrowed immediately in suspicion. Something about the man was… off, but she couldn't really put her finger on what it was.

"How're you feeling dude?" John asked his oldest son.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive," Dean replied shrugging.

"That's what matters," John said, smiling a bit, but Harry could see it was strained.

Suddenly, Harry realized what was wrong with the man and why he felt so strange. His soul was that of a doomed man. Her eyes widened at the realization, and all the blood drained from her face. Dean seemed the only one to notice this, as Sam and John had gotten into yet another argument and Teddy was completely absorbed in it as well, clinging to Harry as he stared at the two arguing men.

"I had some things to take care of," John replied to a question Sam had asked him.

"That's specific," the youngest Winchester snorted.

"C'mon," Dean groaned, but he was ignored.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked angrily.

"No."

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Can we not fight?" John suddenly asked tiredly.  
"Most of the time we're fighting, I don't know what it's about. We're just butting heads. Look Sammy, I've made some mistakes but I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore."

All anger drained from Sam's body and he stared at his father in shock and wonder before he turned worried. He wasn't the only one, Dean seemed to be in a similar state.

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired," the oldest hunter spoke.  
"Hey Sam, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

Sam shook his head, scowling a little in confusion and walked out the door. John turned his head towards Harry, looking at her pleadingly. Nodding in understanding, Harry grabbed Teddy's hand and walked outside as well, allowing father and son a few moments to say goodbye, because Harry didn't doubt that was what it was.

"Go after Sam and make him get you some hot chocolate," Harry told her godson.

Teddy nodded dutifully and rushed down the hall towards the cafeteria to catch up with Sam while Harry sat down on one of the chairs next to the room Dean was in and waited patiently for John to finish so she could have her own talk with the man.

Harry didn't have to wait all that long before John walked out of the room. The Hunter looked up, surprised and apprehensive when the witch approached him, looking very displeased. John was tense. From what he had heard from his sons, Harry was not just any witch, but had some control over Death or something like that. He really hoped they were right about her being on their side, but the fact that he'd tried to shoot her last time they'd met was still standing and he didn't think she was going to forgive him for that just yet. Not that it mattered anyway.

"You stink like a demon," the witch informed him casually.

"S'because I've been hunting one," he replied stiffly, eyeing the young woman suspiciously.

"No. You stink like a demon _deal_ ," Harry corrected herself through gritted teeth.  
"I was there you know, when the thing held up his side of the bargain. Had a nice chat with it."

"You did, huh? Must be nice to talk with something that owns your soul," John growled.

"Wouldn't know, tell me before you die will you," Harry shot back heated.  
"Because that's your side of the deal, isn't it? Your life instead of Dean's? Do you have any idea what that'll do to him?"

"At least he'll live to get over it," the Hunter muttered.

"There is no getting over it, Winchester!"

John tensed, eyes widening in surprise at Harry's sudden outburst. The witch sighed in aggravation and ran her hands through her messy red hair before glaring at John.

"I know what it's like to lose the people you love because of your own mistakes," she spoke.  
"And I also know what it's like to stand helpless and watch while someone you care about is taking their last breath. I've wanted to do the same thing you did, but no demon would deal for my soul. I was left behind with nothing except my godson, and that hurts, but _this_ , what you're doing, it isn't the answer."

"Listen, I don't know your story, but it sounds it's a big one," John muttered.  
"My boys trust you, and as things are now, I don't have the luxury not to either. So I hope we can forget about our differences and that you'd protect them."

Harry gave the man a deadpan look and crossed her arms.

"You _shot me_ , Mr. Winchester," she reminded him coolly.  
"I'm not planning on doing anything for you at all."

John looked grim but still nodded in understanding. He could have guessed such a reaction honestly. He just hoped his boys wouldn't have to suffer for it. Harry saw him look and sighed.

"Lucky for you, I was already planning to do just that anyway, so you don't have to worry. Sam and Dean will be under the full protection of the Mistress of Death until their time comes."

"Thank you," John sighed, relieved.

"Thank me when they both reach forty," Harry grumbled.  
"Merlin knows they're too suicidal even for me to save them."

. . . . .

Harry held Teddy's hand throughout the entire cremation of the father Winchester. Sam was crying next to her while Dean stood next to his brother, face grave and stoic as he stared into the flames. For some reason, Teddy was crying too. then again, it was the first funeral he'd gone to since he was a baby, and those he didn't remember at all.

With a sad sigh, Harry put a hand on Sam's shoulder in comfort. The tall hunter smiled weakly in thanks. After a while, Sam turned his head towards his brother.

"Before-before he-… did he say anything to you? About anything?" he asked quietly.

For a few moments longer, Dean just continued staring into the fire with a scowl etched on his face. Harry frowned a bit in suspicion, but she kept her mouth shut as she observed the brothers.

"No," Dean said eventually.  
"Nothing at all."

The young witch had to bite her tongue to stop herself from calling out the man's bullshit. This wasn't any of her business after all, so instead, she just squeezed Sam's shoulder a moment before moving towards Dean and wrapping her arms around his waist.

One of his strong arms wound around her shoulders and tugged her against Dean's chest as his planted a kiss on top of her head. Harry sighed as she snuggled into Dean and lay her head on his shoulder. She felt horrible for not being able to do more for the brothers and their father. If only she had followed her own destiny, then maybe she could have saved Dean and John would still be alive now.

"Your dad was a noble man," she whispered.  
"He died doing what he believed in. You should be proud of him."

"I am," Dean answered just as quietly.

. . . . .

After dropping off Sam and Dean at Singer Salvage, Harry and Teddy apparated back home. They were both in a dark mood after the happenings of that day. Fortunately, they weren't on their own in the house as a mop of messy brown hair and kind amber eyes peeked out of the kitchen.

"I made dinner!" the man said cheerfully.

Usually, Teddy would brighten up at the idea of his favorite babysitter's cooking, but this time, he just nodded and moved towards the kitchen at a snail's pace, dragging his feet. The brunette man scowled and looked at Harry questioningly, only to find the witch in a similar state as her godson.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"John Winchester died," Harry replied quietly.

"That's the guy that tried to kill you, right?"

"A Hunter's reflex," Harry dismissed with a wave of her hand.  
"He was still the father of Sam and Dean. They're both broken up about it, no matter how hard they hide that fact."

The man hummed in understanding and walked up to the young witch, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Harry hugged back immediately.

"I've got you, princess," the man murmured.  
"You and Teddy, I'll be here for as long as you need me, alright?"

"Thanks, dad," Harry mumbled.


	9. Playthings

**I'm back!**

 **I know I took really, really long to update again, and I'm so sorry for that. Real life got in the way :/**

 **S. 2 Ep. 11**

* * *

"Teddy, have you seen my phone?" Harry called out as she got ready to go out.

The young boy looked up from tying his shoes and shook his head. With a sigh, Harry grabbed her coat and pulled it on. She and Teddy were going out into town for dinner, since Harry had been way too busy with college to cook and none of her usual babysitters could make it today to help out.

"Can we go to the arcade after?" the boy asked hopefully.  
"I can sleep long tomorrow, so it's not a problem if I stay up late, right?"

"We'll see," Harry chuckled amused.

She grabbed her purse and ruffled inside. As she didn't immediately found what she was looking for, she frowned and dug deeper until her entire arm up to the shoulder disappeared inside the small black purse. Teddy grinned at the sight it gave but didn't say anything.

"Now where's my phone?" Harry grumbled.

She pulled her arm back out and scowled even deeper. No phone in the purse.

"Why don't you just summon the phone?" Teddy asked confused.

"Magic and technology don't agree with each other, Teddy," the witch replied.  
"I summon the bloody thing and it'll be wonky for days."

"But you made it float a while back!" the boy argued.

"True, but there is a difference between levitating and summoning," Harry explained.  
"By levitating, the magic sort of incases the phone, but barely even touches it, while summoning floods the phone with magic when looking for it."

"Can't we just leave it here and go already? I'm hungry!" the kid whined, pouting cutely.

His hair was now teal blue and his eyes a sparkling silver grey with golden flecks. Teddy's werewolf heritage had left him with the inability to completely change their color, just as he occasionally craved barely cooked meat and was extra restless during full moons. Harry supposed she should be grateful he was _only_ restless and hadn't inherited more from his father. Well, aside from the chocolate addiction.

"You're right. Let's go," she said, smiling at her godson.

. . . . .

Harry yawned and rubbed her tired eyes as she stumbled down the stairs the next morning. She and Teddy had stayed out much longer than they had planned to. After dinner at a local diner, they had gone to the arcade and both had gotten so absorbed in the many games the owner had to kick them out at 00.30 at night. No doubt Teddy would be sleeping for another few hours, but Harry just couldn't lay in bed very long anymore, her past teaching her to sleep light and get up at dawn… alright, a bit later than dawn. She was adjusting to the quiet life really well after all.

She was grabbing the eggs and milk from the fridge when she noticed her phone, innocently lying on the counter. Harry scowled. She'd looked for the thing last night, but here it was, just lying there out in the open. She sighed and started making breakfast anyway while floating the phone up to her and looking through the settings. She scowled a bit when she noticed Dean had called her last night and left her a message. Not taking her eyes off her cooking, she listened to the message.

 _"_ _Hey, Harry. Sorry for the late call and all…"_ Dean started, sounding worn down and tired.  
 _"I mean, obviously you have a life besides catering to our stupid asses all the time, but I'm at my last straws here."_

Dean sighed, letting a static noise rush through Harry's phone. Harry had tensed when she heard his voice, and was now just staring at her floating phone, forgetting her food entirely for the moment.

 _"_ _Sammy and I are on a hunt right now. Some old hotel,"_ Dean's voice continued.  
 _"We thought it was haunted at first, but now we think voodoo. Nothing we can't handle and that's not what I called about anyway, so…"_

Dean laughed bitterly and another static sigh rang through to Harry.

 _"_ _Heh… man, this is bad. I'm dancing around the subject like a girl. No offence,"_ he said.  
 _"Anyway. I called because things aren't going so great with Sam, and I could use some advice or something. I don't know how much you know about Sammy's psychic powers or if he told you dad ordered me to kill him if he ever went Dark Side… I won't do it! I swear I won't! But… shit, Harry… I'm really at the end of my rope here. Just call me back when you can, alright?"_

Harry was still staring at her phone when the message ended and only shook out of her stupor when she smelt the burning eggs. Cursing, Harry quickly took them off the stove and on the counter to cool off. Luckily, they weren't burnt too bad.

She grabbed the phone out of the air and dialed Dean's number. The witch growled when he didn't pick up and she tried again, only to end with his voicemail a second time.

"Dean bloody Winchester! You can't just call me with all that crap and not have the courtesy to answer when I call back!" she growled.

She looked towards the hall, trying to listen if Teddy was awake yet or not before dialing another number.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Sam answered almost immediately, sounding very sick.

"Bloody hell, Sam! Where's your brother? You know what? Never mind! Where are you?"

"… The Pierpont Inn in Cornwall, Connecticut. Why?"

Harry didn't answer and just hung up. She strode over to the living room and grabbed pen and paper.

 ** _Breakfast is on the counter and the number to the pizza place is on the fridge._**

 ** _Be back in a few hours_**

She put the note down on the kitchen table before sighing and closing her eyes.

"Forgive me father, for I am a terrible mother," she muttered in a small prayer.

With that, she opened her eyes again and walked over to the garage to take her motorcycle.

. . . . .

Harry touched down on an empty road near the hotel and drove the rest of the way. She was still fuming, and would really kill the oldest Winchester when she got a hold of him.

Really, John Winchester told his oldest son to _kill his own brother_ if he would show signs of becoming evil. Why hadn't Dean told her earlier? Hell, why hadn't Sam if he knew about this too? Never mind those two idiots, Harry had half a mind to use the Resurrection Stone and kill John herself! The bastard bloody deserved it with springing this kind of crap on the boys.

When she finally reached the hotel, a pick-up just drove off and a woman was putting boxes in a moving van. Harry scowled confused and stopped the motor next to the van, gaining the attention of the young woman.

"We're closed, I'm sorry," the woman said as Harry took off her helmet.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on staying," Harry told her.  
"I'm just looking for a few friends of mine who said they stayed here… My name is Harry Evans by the way."

"Very nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Susan Thompson, the owner of the Inn. For a little while longer at least."

"You're selling the place?" Harry asked surprised.

"I am… or I was. One of the company men that was buying hung himself in one of the rooms last night."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Harry exclaimed wide eyed.  
"You must be horrified! Can I do anything to help?"

"Oh no! I'll be fine, don't worry," Susan replied quickly.  
"You seem like you were in a hurry, and I don't want to hold you up."

"Nonsense! I have no idea where to find those two idiots anyway. Last I heard of them they were staying here."

The woman's eyes widened a bit and she tensed up. Harry noticed this of course. Suspicious, Harry appraised the woman with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Are your friends maybe two antiquers? Two brothers, one having a doll fetish?" Susan asked.

"That… might be them," Harry conceded, her brows creasing in confusion at the doll part.

Susan turned cold after that. She glared at Harry, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"They broke into my sick mother's room. I kicked them out," she said.

Harry eyes widened. She had been uncertain it were really Sam and Dean at first, but hearing that, she was sure she was at the right place. Only her two Hunter morons would break into an old, seemingly defenseless lady's room and harass her for no apparent reason.

"I'm so sorry about that!" she immediately cried out.  
"Those boys don't mean any harm, I swear! They just have trouble recognizing boundaries."

"Well, your friends aren't here anymore, so I think you should look for them somewhere else," Susan spoke, forcing a smile.

"I guess you're right, miss Thompson, but I honestly have no idea where to start," Harry replied, pouting.  
"Maybe I can help you here a bit before I leave again?"

"You really don't have to-"

Susan stopped talking when the swing set in the little playground suddenly started moving by themselves. Harry scowled and slid her wand out of its wand holster and into her hand. She could feel a spark of excited power prickling against the skin of her hand at first touch with her trusted Holly. After being left unused for such a long time, it was ready for a glorious battle once more, though Harry sincerely doubted she'd be seeing one of those any time soon. Battles were never glorious, only bloody.

She and Susan walked up closer slowly as the seesaw started going up and down without the help of a person. Susan seemed confused, frightened even, but Harry could feel the clear presence of a ghost. She squinted her eyes and looked around, trying to pinpoint the spirit's position, but couldn't find them. The merry-go-round started turning, startling Harry into raising her wand. Lucky for her, Susan had stopped paying attention to her a while ago.

The sound of a car had them both turn around again. Harry's eyes widened in horror as she saw Susan's car driving towards them with no one in it. This spirit was very strong. Someone appeared next to her and pulled Susan out of the way, while Harry quickly swiped her wand.

"Immobulus!" she yelled.

The car's engine stopped running immediately and slowly, the car came to a stop right in front of Harry. She breathed a sigh of relieve and looked over to the side, seeing it was Sam that had tried to save Susan. Dean, in the mean-time came rushing towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along towards the house as Sam did the same with the hotel owner.

"Let's go inside," Dean said quickly.

They all obeyed and as soon as they were inside, Susan led them towards the bar.

"Whiskey."

"I know the feeling," Sam snorted as he went to get her a drink.

Meanwhile, Dean turned towards Harry with an angry expression.

"What the hell are you doing here, Harry?" he demanded.  
"Sammy and I are in the middle of a job! You can't just show up and-"

He was cut off by a harsh slap in the face. Too shocked to say anything else, he stared at Harry's furious face. Sam, who had just returned with Susan's drink tensed up, caught between laughing at his brother and worrying if he was next.

"You can't leave a message like that on my phone and not expect me to come find you!" she exclaimed angrily.

"… I shouldn't have called you, sorry," Dean muttered, only earning him another slap, leaving his cheek bright red.

"No, you shouldn't have had to call me! You should have bloody _told me_ when your dad first said all this to you, you blithering idiot! You should have told me, so I could have brought the damn fool back from the dead so I _could put him back down myself_!" Harry fumed, before turning towards Sam.  
"And _you!_ You should have called the moment you heard about all this! You should have let me know about these visions of yours so I could _help_! I'm a bloody witch! Didn't you even _think_ that I could help you? Are you Winchesters really that desperate to become martyrs that the mere _idea_ that someone out there might _understand_ what's happening to you is just too hard?! Are you that much of a bunch of idiots?!"

The two brothers cringed at the stream of accusations and looked at each other for a moment, not really knowing what to do with themselves. After a few moments, Susan nervously cleared her throat.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Personal business that the three of us will be discussing some more in private," Harry dismissed quickly.  
"You only need to worry about what is happening right here and right now, and they will tell us exactly what that is exactly."

She sent a warning glare at the brothers, who hurriedly nodded their heads, eyes wide in fear as they noticed the witch was fisting her wand.

"First we thought it was some sort of Hoodoo curse, but that right there was definitely a spirit," Dean explained rapidly.

"You're insane," Susan deadpanned, eyes wide as she stared at the Hunter.

"That, they are, but that doesn't mean ghosts aren't real," Harry muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry Susan. There's no time to ease you into this. We need to know when your mother had the stroke," Sam said quickly, looking apologetically at the woman.

"What has that to do with anything?" Susan asked confused.

"Please," Sam pressed, looking at her with big brown puppy eyes.

Susan sighed.

"About a month ago," she replied.

"Right before the murders started," Sam concluded a bit triumphantly as he looked at Dean.  
"See? What if Rose was using Hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone, but to protect them."

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit," Dean agreed thoughtfully.

"Right! Until she had a stroke and couldn't anymore," Sam concluded.

"I don't believe this," Susan muttered.

"Listen sister," Dean started annoyed.  
"That car wasn't trying to run you over by itself, ok? I mean, technically, it did but-"

"Believe what you want, but fact is you and your family are in danger, so you need to get everyone out. Your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone," Sam told her.

"I only have one daughter," Susan said frowning.

. . . . .

Susan burst into the private rooms, followed by Harry, Dean and Sam as they all looked for her missing daughter. The hotel owner was extremely distraught, but then again, who wouldn't be in this kind of situation? Harry could only imagine what she'd do if something were to happen to Teddy.

"Tyler?" Susan called out.

No answer was received, and all four stopped in their tracks, seeing the many broken dolls lying around.

"Oh my God…" Susan muttered horrified.  
"Tyler!"

They all split up after that, searching the rooms for any sign of Tyler or the spirit. Harry walked up some stairs and ended up in the attic, where an old woman sat in a wheelchair. She could vaguely sense a magical core inside the woman, but it was weak and exhausted and she doubted it would have ever been strong enough to allow her to go to a wizarding school in the first place. Since there was no little girl, Harry turned back and went downstairs.

"She's not here!" Susan exclaimed just when Harry walked back into the room full of dolls.

"Susan. Tell us what you know about Maggie," Sam asked hurried.

"Not much. Tyler has been talking about her since mom got sick," Susan replied.

"Ok. Do you know anyone with that name?" Sam pressed.

"No."

"Think," Dean said.  
"It might be someone that lived here or passed away."

That seemed to do it and Susan's head shot up, realization dawning on her as she stared at the two Hunters with wide eyes.

"My mom had a sister named Margret. She barely spoke about her."

"Did Margret die here when she was a child?" Harry asked.

"She drowned," Susan remembered.  
"She drowned in the pool."

"C'mon," Dean muttered, rushing out the door, followed by Susan.

Sam was about to go after his brother when he noticed Harry lingering behind. He looked at her curiously and opened his mouth to ask, but Harry quickly waved him off.

"Go. I'll try to appease the ghost from here," she said.  
"You and Dean should make sure the girl survives this."

Sam nodded and bolted out the door towards the pool as Harry once again climbed the stairs to the attic. Now that she knew the old lady upstairs was connected to the spirit, she might be able to release her peacefully, if Rose was willing to help out of course.

. . . . .

Harry smiled in relief when the spirit of the young, blond girl appeared before her and Rose. The girl seemed surprised to see Harry and scowled a bit as Harry greeted her.

"You must be Maggie," she said.  
"My name is Harry. Rose and I have a proposition for you."

"What kind?" the girl asked distrusting.

"You're lonely, that's why you want Tyler to join you, isn't it?"

"Yes. And because Rose wants me gone," Maggie replied, glaring at the old lady.

Rose slowly shook her head and wheezed. To Harry's surprise, she felt a wave of magic coming from the old lady in the form of reversed Legilimency. She was actually sending out her thoughts and emotions towards Maggie in a form of communication. The girl's eyes widened.

"You'd really do that for me?" she asked shocked.

Again, Rose nodded slowly and sent a wave of love towards the spirit of her sister, along with a question.

"Yes. If you'd do that, I'd let them go," Maggie agreed, smiling a bit.  
"But I don't understand. You kept me away for so long. I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Rose sent another wave of love, hope, and guilt towards her sister, making Maggie smile.

"Ok, little sister," she said, walking closer and caressing Rose's cheek lovingly.

"And I can promise to keep this home in top condition," Harry added, smiling at the two of them.  
"I'll keep your home and you safe and sane. No need for either of you to be tortured by the centuries."

. . . . .

The paramedics wheeled Rose's body into the van while Harry, Dean and Sam watched. Susan returned from her short talk with one of the doctors, sighing a bit sadly.

"Paramedics said it was another stroke," she said.  
"Do you think Margret had something to do with this?"

"We don't know," Dean replied.

"But it's possible," Sam added softly, giving the woman an apologetic look.  
"Susan, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything," the woman said, smiling at them.

She turned around and looked at the door of the house, where Tyler just walks out, wearing more normal child's clothes instead of the old fashioned dress she wore under Maggie's influence.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" Susan asked.

"Yeah," Tyler replied smiling.

Just as she was about to leave, the girl changed her mind and turned towards Harry.

"You'll look after them, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry replied, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Tyler nodded satisfied and followed her mother towards the car. Dean and Sam scowled confused and looked over to Harry, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I just bought the hotel," Harry told them shrugging.  
"I think Teddy will like it here. And I'm sure Rose and Maggie will love Teddy."

"They're still around?" Sam asked surprised.

"You're going to live in a ghost infested house?" Dean asked accusingly.

"As Mistress of Death, I can handle two ghosts," Harry replied, rolling her eyes.  
"I could have destroyed Maggie completely if I had the right wand, you know. But she's a sweet girl, and just needs some company. Don't worry, I'll make sure she and Rose don't go off the deep end."

"That's a promise you can keep?" Dean asked.

"I don't make any other," Harry scoffed.

"Neither does Dean," Sam told her, giving Dean a meaningful look, making the older Winchester flinch.

"You were wasted," Dean argued.

"But you weren't," Sam replied.  
"And you promised."

Scowling angrily, Harry slapped both men on the head, making them both shout and look at her incredulously.

"I don't bloody care whatever your father told you," but this stops now!" she hissed angrily.  
"Being a psychic doesn't mean you're evil in any way! I'm a bloody witch with the powers of Death, do you see me turning Dark?"

Sam looked away guiltily while Dean nodded in agreement, glaring at Sam. Harry next turned towards him, making the oldest Winchester tense and take a step back when he saw the fierce glare in her unnaturally bright green eyes.

"And _you_!" the young witch growled darkly.  
"If you ever think about keeping something like that to yourself, I'll give you a good bloody reason to fear the dark!"

"Yes ma'am," he muttered wide-eyed.

Harry nodded to herself in accomplishment and turned away from the two brothers. She walked up to her motor and started it up, ready to leave again when Dean caught up to her.

"Harry!" he called over the roar of the motor.

Harry turned it back off and looked at the Winchester expectantly.

"I was thinking. If you don't have anything to do this weekend, maybe we can go have dinner or something?" he asked.

"I'm angry at you right now," Harry deadpanned.  
"But if I feel more favorable towards you by then, gladly. I'll call you when I know."

Dean nodded in understanding and took a step back while Harry started up the motor again and drove off. As she reached the end of the driveway, she took off to the air, quickly leaving the hotel and the two brothers behind.


	10. Date

**Original chapter with mentions of S. 2 Ep. 12 "Nightshifter"**

 **It's a bit shorter than usual, but I hope I can be forgiven for that.**

 **To Vangran: I have come bearing the Fluff! :D**

 **To Skendo: Teddy is currently 8 years old. This story happens in 2006 and Teddy is born in 1998. And I promise, i will never abandon his story!**

* * *

"I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Dad, please. I like Dean," Harry replied as she tried, and failed, to brush her hair down.  
"Besides, it's just one date. It's not like I'm bloody marrying him, am I?"

She glanced into the mirror over to where the brunette man was leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom and raised an inquisitive brow at him. The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"I just don't want my baby girl to get arrested for harboring wanted criminals," he said casually.

Harry tensed halfway braiding her long red hair and slowly turned around to face the brown haired man, who was smirking at her.

"What happened?" she asked slowly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

The man just chuckled and pointed at Harry's bedroom TV, which switched on by itself almost immediately. Harry frowned as she saw the mugshots of both Winchesters.

 _"_ _-killing several people during a bank robbery in Milwaukee, Michigan two days ago,"_ the newsreader told them, showing a short video of Sam sending a wounded hostage outside, keeping him at gunpoint before rushing back inside and locking everything.  
 _"Their third partner, Ronald Reznick, a former security guard of the bank was killed during the robbery by a sniper. The Winchester brothers are still at large and extremely dangerous."_

Harry sighed and shook her head.

"Those bloody morons," she muttered annoyed.

"See? Not a good idea," the man said smugly.

Harry turned her head back towards him and glared.

"I won't just abandon them!" she exclaimed angrily.  
"They're my friends! I'm sure they had a good reason."

"They were short on money?"

"That's not funny!"

. . . . .

Harry stopped in front of Mickey's Pub in St Joseph, some 200 miles from Milwaukee. Honestly, Harry doubted that would be far enough to get rid of the bloody _FBI_ , but at least the pub they were meeting was pretty low profile. She flashed her ID when entering and walked to a shady booth in the back, where she had spotted the familiar mop of dark blond hair.

"Looks like you finally had time for that date _you_ invited _me_ for," Harry commented as she slid in the seat across from Dean.

The Hunter looked up a bit startled and stared at Harry with a mix of embarrassment and awe.

"You look amazing," he breathed.

"I tend to take these things very serious," Harry replied smirking.  
"And I'm glad you actually cleaned yourself up for this too."

"Yeah," Dean chuckled awkwardly.

They sat in complete silence for a few moments before the waitress arrived to take up their order. Harry reacted the quickest and ordered two whiskeys. This made Dean grin.

"Already planning on getting drunk?" he asked teasingly.

"I can hold my liquor better than you," Harry scoffed.  
"I swear to you, you haven't felt the burn of alcohol if you never tried Firewhiskey."

"The heck is that?" Dean asked curiously.

"A wizarding brew. Burns twice as hard as regular whiskey. I usually drink about two whole bottles every Halloween."

"Damn, babe. That shouldn't sound so hot as it does," Dean muttered.  
"I like a girl who can keep her liquor down."

"Come over next Halloween and we'll have a contest," Harry replied teasingly.

"It's a date!" Dean laughed.

"So is this," Harry reminded him.

The drinks arrived, and Dean smiled at the waitress, who smiled back before leaving them to their date again. Harry took her glass and downed it in one go, with Dean, who didn't want to do under for her, followed her example.

"So. How's Teddy doin'?" Dean asked.

"He's being an annoying little brat, like all kids at that age should be," Harry snorted.  
"Ever since he heard you asked me out, he's been singing the same bloody thing over and over again."

"Which is?" Dean asked amused.

"Mum and Dean, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

Dean threw his head back and laughed, making Harry smile amused as well. When Dean looked back at her, he did so with a seductive smirk curling his lips and a suggestive glint in his dark green eyes.

"Well, we shouldn't disappoint the kid, right?" he teased.

"I saw a very nice tree on the way here," Harry chuckled.

"Let go, then," Dean laughed, standing up from his seat and searching for his wallet.

"I'll pay for the drinks," Harry said quickly.  
"I've heard you were a bit short on money."

Dean scowled confused.

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked.

"Why else would you rob a bank?" Harry asked innocently.

Dean flushed in shame at the reminder and frowned.

"I didn't-.."

"I know you didn't," Harry cut him off.  
"Let's get out of here, and you can tell me all about it."

She put the money, including a very generous tip on the table and linked her arm with Dean's letting him lead her outside. Once out, she pulled the Hunter in an alley and apparated the two of them to a park, right in one of the highest branches of an old oak tree.

"… you weren't kidding about the tree," Dean said.

"I figured it would be a nice place to see the stars," Harry replied smiling.

They looked up to the unobstructed, starry sky. The sight made Harry smile peacefully. She loved the stars. Her eye fell on the brightest star of the sky and her smile turned sad and bitter. She glanced over to Dean, who was staring up with a peaceful expression as well and she pointed at the star.

"That's Sirius. My Godfather was named after that one," she told him.  
"It was a family tradition to name their children after stars or constellations."

"Cool," Dean muttered.

Harry smiled brightly at him before looking back up.

"And above Canis Major, that one is the constellation Orion, that was the name of Sirius' dad," she continued.  
"And that one star inside Orion over there, that's Bellatrix. That was the name of Sirius' cousin."

Her hand dropped, and so did her head. An expression of pain and sorrow took over her features, making Dean worried about what would be going on with her. He leaned over and placed an arm over her shoulders, pulling the girl in an embrace.

"She killed him," Harry explained, her voice rough with unshed tears.  
"When I was 15 years old. She killed him right in front of me and I couldn't stop her."

"Of course you couldn't," Dean argued.  
"You were just a kid."

Harry laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"I've never been able to just be a child."

Dean tensed when she said that. He could relate to that of course, being forced to raise his younger brother all on his own while his dad was out hunting, knowing about all the evil things that lurked in the dark, trained to hunt since a young age. He just never expected Harry to have gone through something like that too that she wouldn't have been able to enjoy her childhood.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Harry shrugged, wiping away her tears.  
"Tell me what exactly happened to make you and Sam wanted by the FBI instead."

"That's a long story," Dean warned.

"We have time," Harry replied, smiling softly.

. . . . .

It was already almost morning when Harry apparated them back to where the car and motor were parked. As they 'landed' she looked around herself quickly to make sure no one had seen them before turning back towards Dean and smiled.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," she said.

"Me too. we should do this again," Dean agreed.

He tucked a strand of red hair behind Harry's ear before leaning in closer. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned towards Dean too. Their lips met in an explosion of feelings, making Harry step closer and stand on her tip-toes so she could wind her arms around Dean's neck while he wrapped his around her middle, holding her smaller body against his.

They deepened the kiss, letting their tongues dance together for several minutes before the need for air became too pressing. Reluctantly, they disconnected, staying in each other's arms for a little while longer until Harry decided it was time to leave.

"Call me when you're near Ohio next," she told him as she walked over to her bike.  
"And try to avoid the FBI. And Shapeshifters, because I think they might give you bad luck."

"No kidding," Dean muttered chuckling.

. . . . .

As Harry arrived back at home, she found Teddy sound asleep on the couch. A glance at the clock told her it was already 2.30. She knew she should be upset that Teddy stayed up this late, but his sleeping face was much to adorable, so Harry could do nothing but smile fondly at her precious Godson.

"He insisted to stay up until you got back," a voice from behind her spoke.

Harry smiled, but didn't bother facing the man. She knew he was smiling as well, it would look somewhat sad, as he hadn't been around for her childhood, and he regretted that more than anything else. After all these years, he still blamed himself for not being able to save her from the Dursleys.

"I told him he wouldn't be able to stay awake though. Looks like I was right, as usual."

"Of course you are, dad," Harry snorted.

"Name one time I wasn't!" the brunette argued.

Harry chuckled and shook her head.

"Can you put Teddy to bed? I need to get my make-up off."

"Sure thing, princess," the man said with a salute.

He approached the sleeping boy and gently lifted him in his arms. His hair was a pale ashen, almost white, meaning he was having a very deep, dreamless sleep. After years of raising the little metamorphmagus, she'd learned that his hair was paler the better he slept, and darker with nightmares. After Andy died, the poor boy had slept with pitch black hair for two weeks straight. The very few times he actually did sleep anyway.

"Thanks, dad," she mumbled.

Harry smiled sleepily as she walked over to the bathroom to clean up the make-up. Once her face was completely clean again, she walked back out, finding her father waiting in the hall. He was smirking at her as he leaned against the wall.

"So~ how did your date go?" he asked.

"We went to Vegas and got married," Harry deadpanned.

The teasing grin was immediately wiped from the brunette man's face and he scowled at her.

"Not funny, Harry," he grumbled, making the red haired witch laugh.


	11. Tall Tales

**Alright, so I know it's been a while since I last updated this, but I have a very good reason: I couldn't watch any videos on my laptop anymore. But I installed Kodi last week and that's working pretty great so far. Watched four seasons of Teen Wolf with it already ^_^**

 **Anyway, I'll try to update more regularly from now on.**

* * *

"Teddy! Did you clean up your room yet?" Harry called out.

A few days ago, Dean had called her to tell her they had a job in Ohio and would come stay at her place for a couple days after, so she was getting the house ready by cleaning. She wanted to make sure her best friend since college and her boyfriend were comfortable. They deserved to be after living on the road and in motels for months now.

"Why? Uncle Sam and uncle Dean won't be staying in my room," Teddy muttered, not even looking up from his DS.

Harry rolled her eyes and silently cursed her dad for buying the kid games for every single holiday.

"No. But it's polite to do so anyway," she told him.

Teddy huffed annoyed and closed his game. He stood up from the couch painstakingly slow and groaned like an old man.

"Just marry uncle Dean already, then I don't have to be polite anymore," the boy complained.

Harry laughed and threw the rag she was using to clean the dinner table at her son's head.

"If you want me to marry him, you'll have to be extra polite or you might scare him off!" she teased.

"Even better!" Teddy exclaimed jokingly.

Before Harry could retort, her phone started ringing. Catching the rag as Teddy threw it back, she took her phone off the table with her free hand and answered it, smiling once she read the caller ID.

"Hello Love!" she greeted cheerfully.

 _"_ _Hey, Harry,"_ Dean replied, sounding a bit annoyed over something.  
 _"We're having more trouble with this thing than we thought. You think you can come over and have a look?"_

"Sure! What're you hunting anyway?"

 _"…_ _That's the complicated part…"_

Harry scowled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

 _"_ _Just… come over here and we'll explain, alright?"_ Dean sighed.  
 _"It's a bit complicated to explain over the phone."_

"We'll be there in an hour," Harry answered before hanging up.

When she turned to Teddy, she found him already pulling on his jacket.

. . . . .

Harry knocked on the door of the hotel room and waited as she heard shuffling inside. Sam opened the door and smiled at the duo, which Harry and Teddy replied to with a smile of their own.

"Hey Harry, Teddy," Sam greeted them.

"Hi uncle Sam!" Teddy chirped before skipping into the room.

"Hey Babe!" Dean called out to Harry.

Sam chuckled and looked up at Harry.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"Anything for my two darling hunters," Harry laughed.

She walked into the room, seeing Dean had stood up from the bed he had been sitting on, eating some very greasy looking fries. The man smiled brightly at her and walked over, scooping the petite girl in a tight hug.

"Thank God you're here," he muttered.

Harry laughed and hugged her boyfriend back, pecking his cheek as well before freeing herself and sitting down on one of the two beds. Teddy wasted no time in jumping on her lap, making Harry laugh softly as she held the boy against her chest.

"So, what didn't you two want to say over the phone?" she asked curiously.

Sam and Dean looked at each other awkwardly before Sam turned back to Harry with a weak smile.

"It's this job we're working on," he told her.  
"Only, we weren't sure if you'd believe us."

Harry gave the two brothers a blank look.

"It has to be very weird for me not to believe it," Harry deadpanned.

"Yeah, but this is something we've never seen before," Dean replied.

That intrigued Harry and she sat up a bit more, raising a brow in curiosity.

"Alright, talk," she said.

"It all started with a professor taking a nose-dive from the second floor," Dean started.

"Only, there's a story going around that the campus was haunted. So we posed as reporters from a local newspaper," Sam took over.  
"I talked to a couple students about the haunting. Apparently, a girl supposedly jumped from room 669 some 30 years ago and still haunts the place. The guy that was with the girl that told me was really skeptical and was laughing at her when I left to find Dean. He was getting drunk off something called a Purple Nurple and chatting up some skimpy dressed chick that had even more to drink than him."

Harry raised a brow at that and stared at Dean, who paled and turned to Sam, glaring at his brother.

"That was not what happened!" he said angrily.

"No? Then how did it go, Dean?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Well, first, I wasn't drunk and second, I never fucking flirted with anyone!" Dean growled.  
"So, yeah, I was interviewing a _classy_ college girl. a grad student studying Anthropology and Folklore and we were discussing local ghost stories. She started flirting with me, but I immediately told her I had a girlfriend, and after that we just talked."

"You better bloody have," Harry muttered, before motioning at him to continue.

"I'm an honest man! I don't cheat!" Dean huffed.  
"Anyway, just when she got to the interesting part of her story about the professor, Sammy here showed up and started bitching, saying I should pay attention to him and bla bla bla…"

Dean pulled a bitch face and did a terrible impression of Sam's voice, making the taller of the two cross his arms and glare at him.

"Right, and that's what really happened," Sam growled sarcastically.  
"I don't sound like that, Dean!"

"It's what you sound like to me," Dean replied with a shrug.

Teddy, who had been softly snickering the entire time, finally lost out and burst out laughing, making the Winchester brothers jump startled and look at the boy curiously. Harry chuckled as well and shook her head.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?" she asked amused.

"Nothing," Sam replied quickly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me," Harry told him.  
"You're acting like a bloody married couple."

"No. Married couples can get divorced," Dean muttered.  
"Me and him? We're like Siamese twins."

"It's _Conjoined twins_ ," Sam corrected irritated.

"See what I mean?" Dean complained.

Harry rolled her eyes at the bickering and turned back to Sam. The brunette sighed and continued their story with a slight glare towards Dean.

"Anyway, we figured it was a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime," he said.  
"We posed as electricians coming to rewire the offices, and the janitor showed us the place. He told us he was the one to find the dead professor. So, while I'm talking to him, Dean finds a bowl of chocolate and starts eating the whole thing. Just stuffing his mouth!"

"C'mon! I had one, maybe two!" Dean argued.

"Just let me tell the story, okay?" Sam asked annoyed.  
"So, the janitor told us that the professor brought a lot of girls up, including one on the night he supposedly jumped, but no one ever found her. I asked him about room 669, but apparently, it doesn't exist since there are only 4 stories. So, we went back to the room after finding absolutely nothing and I decided to look a few things up. Only, when I got to my computer, it was frozen on Busty Asian . Now, I know one person who visits that site, and it's also the only person who can get into the room."

At this, Sam glared at Dean who just glared back at him. Teddy, who had been silently laughing the entire time looked up with furrowed brows in confusion.

"What's that? 'Busty Asian Beauties'?" he asked curiously.

Harry's eyes widened and so did Sam's, while Dean gave a soft snicker and opened his mouth to reply.

"So did you find out anything about the building?" Harry asked hurried.  
"Or on the suicidal Co-ed?"

"No. Building's clean," Sam replied with a shrug.

"So… It isn't a haunting?" Harry questioned.

"We're not sure," Dean sighed, making Harry scowl in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We'll, it's weird…" Sam muttered.

"What do you mean, weird?" Harry asked suspicious

"This next part, we didn't really see for ourselves, but it's pretty freaking weird. Even for us," Dean explained, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
"The guy we talked to earlier – the frat guy that didn't believe in ghosts – claimed to be abducted by aliens."

"Aliens?" Harry asked chuckling.

"I knew they were real!" Teddy crowed proudly.

"Yeah, well, we figured we'd give the guy a chance and went to talk to him," Sam said.  
"It was that guy I talked to earlier, who didn't believe in ghosts, Curtis."

"He told us he'd been probed, like, a lot of times and then he said it wasn't even the worst they'd done," Dean said  
"I tried to lighten the mood and asked if some alien made him his bitch… Turned out, I wasn't that far off."

"Meaning?" Harry asked curiously.

"They made him slow dance," Dean replied, unable to keep himself from snorting as he said it.

"Anyway, after, we checked out the crime scene, and there was a perfect circle burned into the ground, like from a jet or something," Sam said.

"But what could we do? So we just kept on digging," Dean shrugged.  
"We started with some guy from the same fraternity as the victim, but before we could ask proper questions, Sammy here had to get all emotional and hug the kid, saying stuff like he was 'too precious for this world' and shit…"

"I never said that!" Sam exclaimed offended.

"You always say pansy stuff like that," Dean snorted.  
"Anyway, turned out Curtis was some sadistic pledge master or something. The only connection I could think of was that both victims were dicks. So while Sam was looking for his misplaced computer, I started thinking on the whole thing some more, and when you really do, the philandering Professor gets a dead chick, and the pledge master gets hazed. Kinda poetic."

"Meanwhile, Dean kept denying he hadn't stolen my computer, which he obviously did," Sam grumbled, glaring at his brother.  
"We don't let any maids in and no one else has the key. I put up with a lot from Dean. His dirty socks in the sink, his food in the fridge that has turned into fu- freaking _Darwinism_!"

"You done?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Did you take his computer?" Harry asked her boyfriend.

"Serves him right, but no," Dean muttered.

"Well, I didn't lose it, because I don't lose things!" Sam growled angrily.

"Yeah, right. Because he's mister Perfect," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Harry sighed and looked over to Teddy as the boy pulled at her sleeve.

"Remember when I said I wanted a little sibling?" Teddy asked her wide-eyed.  
"Maybe better not…"

That shut the two arguing brothers up right away and they looked shocked at the young boy, making Harry chuckle. She pulled the boy back on her lap and gave the Winchesters a teasing grin.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"There was one more victim," Dean told her.

"We didn't see this one either," Sam confessed with a sigh.  
"We kinda put it together from the evidence. The guy was a research scientist that was doing tests on animals."

"He was a dick," Dean clarified.  
"Which fits the pattern."

Sam glared at his brother for a moment, but shrugged it off as Dean continued.

"Cops didn't release a cause of death because they didn't know what the cause was," he said.

"So we checked it out for ourselves," Sam took over.  
"We snuck into the coroner's office through the window and check what was left of the body."

"Which meant just a few limbs," Dean said.

"I found a belly scale of an alligator stuck between the meat," Sam told Harry.  
"That's when I suggested we call you."

"Yeah, because there's no way an actual alligator is in the sewers," Dean said.

"We decided to check the sewers anyway," Sam continued, ignoring Dean's comment.  
"So we split up, each taking one into the campus."

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yea, I found something. Just not in the sewers," Dean said, glaring at Sam.  
"When I got out, I went back to my car, and some idiot let all the air out of my tires! To make it even better, I found Sam's wallet laying near the car too. So I confronted him when I got back, and the bastard got the nerves to deny he had anything to do with it."

"Because I didn't!" Sam exclaimed annoyed.

"Yeah, right!" Dean snorted sarcastically.

"That's enough!" Harry bellowed, getting completely fed up with the arguing.

The two hunters stopped talking immediately and stared at the redhead in shock. After a few moments, Harry sighed and motioned for them to go on with their story.

"Anyway, you showed up about an hour after," Dean mumbled, making Harry smile.

"Good, because I've been dying to tell you two what you're dealing with since halfway through," she chuckled.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock before turning back to a snickering Harry and a cackling Teddy. The boy jumped up and down the bed in excitement, grinning widely.

"Can I summon him? Can I? Can I please?!" he asked happily.

"Sure! Go for it," Harry laughed.

The Winchester brothers scrunched up their noses in confusion while Teddy plopped down on the bed cross-legged and closed his eyes, a bright, cheerful smile still stretching his pink lips.

"Dear Loki. I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

In a dramatic puff of white smoke, the janitor of the campus stood there, a wide grin on his face and his arms spread wide as he laughed joyously.

"I have been summoned!" he crowed amused.

"Hello, Loki," Harry said calmly.

The demi god disguised as a janitor tensed for all of a second before he turned to the young witch with a wide smile stretching his lips.

"Princess!" he greeted cheerfully, throwing his arms out.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Harry groaned.

The Trickster decided to simply ignore her comment and he approached her quickly, making both Sam and Dean tense up and grab for their guns. Harry rolled her eyes and didn't say a thing as the god hugged her tightly.

"I haven't seen you in ages, baby girl! I missed you!" the Trickster wailed comically, making Teddy laugh in amusement.

"Don't be dramatic. We saw each other three days ago!" Harry chuckled as she hugged Loki back.

"Uncle Loki, don't I get a hug?" Teddy asked sweetly, smiling innocently at the Trickster god.

The pagan god chuckled and let go of the young witch in order to properly hug the young boy she had brought with her. He picked Teddy up and twirled him around, making the kid laugh cheerfully. When he was put down again, Loki made a candy bar appear and handed it to the excited child.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted shocked.  
"How the fuck do you guys know each other?"

"Easy! Harry's my-" Loki started, but Harry cut him off.

"Most pureblood wizard families are part of a pagan religion. Every family has its own guardian deity they pray to for protection," she explained.  
"The Potters, for example were protected by Loki. The Malfoys had the Egyptian god Seth, the Weasleys prayed to Isis, and the Blacks to the Greek god Hades, though my godfather reverted to Loki during his Hogwarts years."

"So you pray to this guy? Seriously?" Dean demanded.  
"He's killing people!"

"And he won't do so again, right Loki?" Harry send a warning glare at the Trickster and the god threw up his hands in a placating gesture.

"If you say so, kiddo," he conceded somewhat reluctant.

. . . . .

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Harry said cheerfully.

Sam and Dean looked around, their eyes wide as saucers as they looked around the house. Humble was definitely not the first word they'd use. The house wasn't extravagant or particularly big, of course, but it seemed Harry had several expensive looking paintings and many old and valuable decorations. They all blend in perfectly with the classical furniture. The couches, a three-sit and a two-sit, were cream colored, with a dark red carpet and red and gold wallpaper.

"I'm not showing you guys my room!" Teddy said as he bounced over to the couch and jumped on it.

Sam raised a brow and gave Harry an amused look.

"I told him to clean it before you guys arrived, but he didn't," she explained.  
"He believes that as long as you don't come in, he won't have a problem."

"Smart kid," Dean chuckled.

"Of course you would think so," Harry snorted.  
"Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep."

"Meaning I can't sleep with you, babe?" Dean teased, slapping the witch's ass.

"Not if you do that," Harry shot back overly cheerful.

Sam laughed when he saw the look on his brother's face and patted his shoulder.

"Harry likes guys with manners, dude," he said chuckling.  
"So I really don't understand why she ever went for you."

"Bitch," Dean muttered.

"Jerk," Sam shot back cheerfully.

Harry grinned at the two of them and opened one of the doors.

"Sam can have the guest room," she said, pointing inside.

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head as he walked into the room. Dean hoisted his own bag a bit higher up his shoulder and looked at Harry expectantly.

"And where do I sleep?" he asked.

Harry grinned at him and opened a second door.

"My room," she said with a wink.  
"Unless you slap my arse again, then you're sleeping on the couch."

"Noted," Dean chuckled.

He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend leisurely before walking into the master bedroom and dropping his bag on the red velvet armchair.

"Take your time unpacking," Harry told him as she walked back out.

She hummed to herself as she went back downstairs and back to the living room.

"Where are uncle Sam and Dean?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Unpacking upstairs," Harry replied smiling.

"I hope they're not gonna stay for long," Loki commented as he appeared on the couch.

Harry jumped in surprise and quickly cast a privacy spell on the room before glaring at the Trickster.

"Don't just show up out of the blue when I have guests!" she hissed angrily.

Loki just raised an amused brow but didn't bother gracing Harry's words with a reply as he made himself more comfortable by splaying his arms over the entire backrest of the couch.

"I thought you said you trusted these bozos," Loki said as he put his feet up the coffee table.

Harry glared at her uninvited guest and shoved his feet back to the ground. Teddy chuckled a bit and jumped onto the couch and on top of the pagan god's lap.

"Easy there, kid! You almost hit my jewels!" Loki scolded, though he couldn't help from grinning.

Harry's lips twitched upwards at the adorable sight of her godson playing with the deity and shook her head fondly. With a sigh, she sat down next to the brunette man.

"I do," she told him with a shrug.

"Then why not tell them we're more than just god and follower?" Loki asked her.  
"I mean, you're the one that said they won't do anything even if they knew, right?"

The question made Harry frown and she straightened a bit.

"I trust them," Harry repeated.  
"But I don't trust their instincts."


	12. Heart

Chapter 12: Heart

Harry sighed and looked down at her phone again.

"Seriously, if you miss the guy that much, call him yourself," Loki groaned.  
"I mean, it's been _a whole week_ since you last saw each other, right? And he last called you yesterday. That was ages ago! Maybe he forgot about you already."

"One more sarcastic comment and I'll have you eat spinach for the rest of your life," Harry threatened, glaring at the Trickster.

Loki chuckled and held up his hands in a placating manner, a smirk still tugging at his lips while Teddy continued to silently snicker at the two adults. Loki playfully smacked the boy on his head and gave a mock scoff at the pout he received.

"Be nice, both of you," Harry warned.

Teddy chuckled and jumped off the couch and away from Loki's reach. The boy ran up to where Harry was currently cooking dinner for them and hugged his Godmother around the waist.

"Hey mum, is uncle Dean going to become my dad?" he asked.  
"Because if he is, you need to tell him the truth about uncle Loki. And me. I don't want him shooting me on a full moon."

Teddy always seemed to get in a more depressed state around the full moon. Last night had been the last night of the full moon this month, and he was finally calming down again. Still, Harry had had a few tough days behind her trying to reel the wild boy in. his ADHD always doubled around this time of month.

"You don't actually change into a werewolf, love," Harry reminded him.  
"Just some sleepwalking and restlessness during the day. He won't hurt you for that."

"And if he does, I'll smite him before he can," Loki said grinning.

"For once, I agree," Harry muttered.  
"As long as he tried to harm Teddy. Otherwise, I want you to stay far away from the Winchesters."

"Hey! Who's the parent here?!" Loki shouted mock offended, taking his feet off the coffee table.

"You shouldn't be allowed to have any kids. You're too bloody irresponsible."

"No shit, Sherlock. That explains a lot of crap happening," Loki grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
"Like how all but one of my kids are dead! Man, I hate those kind of rules… and just for the record, I am a great dad!"

Harry chuckled and walked to the couch. She sat down next to the Trickster god and threw her arms around him, resting her head on his chest with a content sigh.

"I know you are, dad," she mumbled.  
"You know I love you, right? We three are our own strange little family."

Teddy laughed at that and quickly jumped on the couch as well, making sure he was settled between the two adults. Harry and Loki chuckled as they allowed Teddy to cuddle up with them. No matter how odd their family was, they were perfect just like this… If only Harry could find a way to let Sam and Dean see it like this too, then maybe-

She jumped up when her phone rang and hurried back into the kitchen. As she read Dean's ID, she smiled happily.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully.

 _"_ _Hey babe, how are you doing?"_ Dean asked.

"We're doing great! Are you two on another hunt?"

 _"_ _Yeah…"_ Dean sighed.  
 _"Werewolf hunt… Problem is, Sammy kinda likes the chick, so we're trying to see if we can find some sort of cure for it."_

"Lycanthropy isn't curable as far as I'm aware, but it can be… livable," Harry answered slowly.  
"I'm not going to say I know everything about it, but I've known a man who was infected."

 _"_ _Teddy's dad, you told me about it before,"_ Dean agreed.  
 _"Which is why I called you up right away. You said you don't need to kill werewolves. That there is something you can do about it, right? I mean, I read in my dad's journal that killing the one that bit you can stop the curse, but I did that and she's still wolfey."_

"Of course she is!" Harry scoffed angrily.  
"If you get the flue, and you kill the person who gave it to you, will you be healthy again?"

 _"_ _No…"_

"Of course bloody not! Lycanthropy is an illness, not a curse!"

 _"_ _And do you maybe have a cure for this illness?"_ Dean asked.

"There is no cure invented yet, but I do know a way for her to control the shift."

 _"_ _Like, she can chose when she changes?"_

"No, like she'll be fully conscious when changed and be able to keep her bloodlust under control."

 _"_ _Really?! That's great! So what is it?"_

"A potion I don't have the skill level to make," Harry answered deadpan.  
"Where are you guys right now? We'll meet up somewhere and then I'll explain more."

 _"_ _Alright. We're in San Francisco,"_ Dean told her.

"Great. Meet us at the Rob Hill Camp Ground in the Persidio."

. . . . .

When Sam and Dean finally arrived at the spot, Harry and Teddy were already waiting for them. Teddy had an ice-cream cone in his hand and was happily eating the last of the strawberry ice-cream before he threw away the cone.

"It tastes like cardboard anyway," he explained with a shrug as he saw Harry look at him.

"You think it's a good idea to bring the kid, babe?" Dean asked worried.

Harry laughed and ruffled Teddy's bright blue hair with a wide grin.

"Of course it is! I've never seen him this excited to go shopping before, so I'm taking advantage."

This reply took both hunters and the girl with them by surprise.

"I thought we were going to visit some witch who could make the potion for us," Sam said confused.

"What, do you think us magical folk don't have our own society?" Harry scoffed playfully.  
"We can buy it at any proper magical apothecary. Besides, we need to take a little stop at the nearest Ministry office as well to register this girl as a werewolf. Since she is muggle, they'll probably assign her a pack if one is nearby. She can refuse of course. Either way, she'll be send a dose of Wolfsbane Potion every month from then on."

"What's Wolfsbane Potion?" the girl asked.  
"Is it going to cure me?"

"No, dear. Nothing can cure you," Harry said with a sad smile.  
"But it can help you come to terms with what you are. And I suggest you accept a pack as well. Remus never joined one, but it was easy to see he was miserable and tense. The Lycanthropy ate him alive, so to speak, but that doesn't have to happen to you."

The girl seemed very pale and fearful, but she nodded in understanding, making Harry smile a bit more genuine.

"I'm Harry, by the way," she introduced herself.  
"And this is my son Teddy."

"I'm Madison."

Harry nodded and pulled out three amulets, handing them to each of the hunters and the werewolf girl.

"What are these for?" Sam asked curiously.

"They're charms to allow muggles through magical barriers such as Muggle Repelling Wards," Harry explained.  
"We use those wards to stay hidden from the rest of the world, but when a wizard marries a muggle, his wife needs to be able to come into his world as well."

"What about muggles that aren't family?" Dean wanted to know.

"That's what the Statute of Secrecy is for," Harry replied.  
"It's illegal to tell anyone except family about our existence, but it doesn't count for any of you. Madison is part of the magical community because of her affliction, and as Hunters, you can't be kept from knowing either. Only if you prove to be a danger will the ministry send an Obliviation Squat. Now enough talk. The entrance is a small hike from here, let's go!"

. . . . .

"Welcome to Persidio Square Shopping District!" Harry announced proudly, throwing her arms out.

Sam, Dean and Madison gaped at the bustling street in front of them and then right back behind them. The same large tree they had just walked _through_ still stood tall, only now, they could clearly see a door in the stem. Overhead the door was the word 'Muggle Camping' carved in beautiful, curly font.

"Mum, can I go to Honeydukes?" Teddy asked hopeful.

"When we're done here, we'll visit there," Harry replied smiling.  
"I think Sam and Dean won't mind some pumpkin pies."

Dean shook his head and stared at Harry with wide eyes as he wrenched his mouth shut again.

"This is real, right? I'm not imagining it?" he asked.

"This is real," Harry chuckled.

She grabbed the hunter's hand and dragged him into the crowd, making sure both Teddy, Madison and Sam were following. The Winchesters seemed awed at the colorful people and houses. People were wearing robes in all the brightest colors and large pointed hats as their shopping bags floated behind them. Some had cats walking next to them, or were keeping some type of bird, mostly owls and hawks, on their shoulder. They passed by a cauldron shop, where just an old lady in a black robes and a hooked nose walked out, a large iron cauldron floating out behind her and a black crow nestled on her shoulder.

"Some of us embrace the stereotypes," Harry explained as she saw Dean's hand twitch near his gun.

"And the whole eating kids stereotype?" he asked nervously.

"Never once have I heard of a witch or wizard eating a child. Keep your hands off your weapons or I vanish them."

"The weapons or the hands?" Teddy asked with a mischievous grin.

"Both."

"This is amazing!" Sam exclaimed, getting over his shock as he grinned widely.  
"Can we visit a bookstore later? I'd like to buy some books on your culture and history."

Harry scowled. She sort of hoped they wouldn't find out about _her_ history, and there were very little books on recent history that _didn't_ cover the Wizarding War in England.

"We'll see how much time we still have left after buying my supplies, getting Madison's Wolfsbane Potion and writing her up on the Werewolf Protection List, getting you two signed up as official No-Maj Protection agents of the Magical Community of the US, and allow you to discover the exquisite taste of Honeydukes, the Wizarding World's greatest pride in candies!"

"You mean that after this, we're gonna get payed for our job?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Obviously there are procedures," Harry snorted.  
"I've already gotten a written recommendation from Bobby, and one from myself. We'll have to visit Gringotts to file them and hope for the best."

Harry suddenly made a sharp turn to the right and walked into an inconspicuous looking shop. Dean and Sam looked up, reading the small text 'Apothecary' in bold letters over the door before entering. Dean gagged almost immediately when walking into the shop. Madison gasped and put a hand over her mouth, coughing violently. She quickly rushed back out with Sam. Harry was already standing at the counter, talking with the shop owner while Teddy was looking at lizards in glass pots.

"Are those eyes?" Dean asked, pointing at one of the shelves.

Teddy both looked over. The large amount of eyeballs on there was actually quite sickening, but the young boy just smiled at them.

"Ogre eyes," he explained.  
"The small ones are lizard eyes and the big ones are dragons."

"Dragons? Are you fucking Sirius?" Dean asked incredulous.

Teddy made a disgusted face and shook his head.

"Let's go!" Harry called as she walked back out, a woven basket with a few mysterious looking bottles in it floating behind her.

As they walked back out, they saw Sam and Madison standing in front of the window of _'Emidius Magus Owl Imperium'_. Teddy gave an excited squeal and pulled his mother's sleeve.

"Can we buy an owl? Please?" he asked hopeful.

"What do we need an owl for?" Harry asked chuckling.  
"We don't have anyone to send letters to!"

"What about aunt Luna?" Teddy asked pouting.

"She actually discovered a way to magic proof a cell phone," Harry reminded him.  
"Let's go! The Ministry office is this way!"

Sam and Madison nodded and walked up. The whole group followed her as they made their way over to a large, grey building. In comparison to all the other odd and colorful shops around it, it looked oddly out of place and incredibly boring. All the while, Teddy explained the merits of owning an owl to Sam, who listened with rapt attention.

When they entered, Harry walked straight up to the front desk and smiled at the young man sitting in the boot.

"We'd like to go up to the Werewolf registration Office," she said kindly.

"Take the elevator to section D5, ma'ame," the young man told her in a bored tone.

Harry nodded and motioned for everyone to follow her as she walked up to the elevators. As she stepped in, she smiled nostalgically and pointed at the grip handles hanging off the ceiling. To the Hunters' surprise, the button panel was divided in two. One went from '1' to '6', while the other half went from 'A' to 'F'.

"They're the same ones as in Diagon Alley," she said.  
"Everyone, better hold on to those. Teddy, take the side bar."

Everyone did as they were told and Harry pressed the 'D' and the '5'. Suddenly, the elevator started moving. First several floors up. When it stopped on the 5th floor, Dean let go of his handle, only for the elevator to suddenly move backwards at the same high speed. The oldest of the two hunters cried out in shock as he lost his balance and nearly fell flat on his face. Luckily, the elevator paused again, giving him a chance to steady himself before it made a sudden turn to the left. When it stopped again, and the doors finally opened, Dean toppled out, cursing loudly.

"I thought I told you to hold on!" Harry scolded him.

"How the fuck should I know magic elevators are fucking rollercoasters!"

Harry chuckled and walked up to one of the officials staring at them. The whole place looked pretty much like any other office, with several men and women in suits sitting in small cubicles. Only instead of computers, they had typewriters and paper airplanes flew overhead in several directions.

"Hello, we'd like to register a muggle lycanthrope," Harry greeted.

"Is this Lycanthrope currently with you, Miss?" the man asked.

Harry looked over to Madison, who blushed a bit and stepped forward. The man nodded and smiled at Madison. In a gentle manner.

"Would you mind following me into the office? We just need to ask you some procedure questions and then do a quick physical. When we're done, you can go home, or move into one of the Ministry's Werewolf-friendly zones with a pack. There happens to be one located in the outskirts of San Raphael."

"Alright…" Madison replied quietly, looking over at Harry questioningly.

"Everything will be just fine," Harry told her warmly.  
"By the time you're done here, we'll be back. I promise."

. . . . .

The Gringotts office was a sight to behold. It was the biggest building in the entire shopping area, with a marble floor, large, oak doors with golden trim and gigantic Victorian frescos. On either side were smaller doors, all with a number on it and a large billboard hung on the wall, stating the visitor number and the door they could go to be helped. Harry ignored all of them and walked up to the desk in the far back, where a small creature was sitting, writing on a piece of parchment with a large, gold-pointed peacock feather.

"We're here to see Griphook, please," Harry spoke politely, smiling up at the goblin.

The short, wrinkly creature nodded curtly and slid off his high chair. As he rounded the desk, the brothers noticed he only reached to Sam's hips. It gave the two Hunters a large, fanged grin as before he turned away and led them through a large hallway towards white and platinum double backdoors.

"I think they're overcompensating," Dean whispered to his brother, who scowled and elbowed him in the side.

The office they were let in contained yet another sour looking goblin. This one looked up from his paperwork, nodded at the one that had brought them there, who in turn made a small bow and left the room, the large doors clicking shut behind him. after that, the remaining goblin gave a wide, shark like grin to Harry and stood up from his desk to offer her his hand in greeting.

"Miss… _Evans_. How nice of you to stop by," the goblin spoke.  
"May I ask how retirement is befalling you?"

"There's no such thing," Harry snorted.  
"You may notice my guests aren't your average muggles."

The goblin turned his head to look – it looked more like glaring, really – at the brothers before turning back towards Harry.

"The Winchesters are well-known in all supernatural circles. We of Gringotts like to keep an eye on most of their sort, as you well know," he spoke calmly.  
"I suspect you're here about Wizard Visa and agency employment for the gentlemen?"

"Yes, we are," the young witch agreed, pulling out several papers and handing them to the goblin.

The small creature took them from her and sat back down at his desk, skimming over them in an instant before placing them to the side. His long, clawed fingers were laced together under his chin and he rested his head on them as he stared at the four people in front of him.

"All seems to be in order. Your request will be filed immediately," he said.  
"A ministry assistant will be send by to both mister Singer and yourself and an agent will be keeping an eye on the Winchester dealing for the next month or so to assure they are of the right sort to represent the Wizarding Community's interests."

"Thank you, Griphook," Harry said, smiling at the being.  
"And I'd also like to open an account for them already as well. Transfer about 50.000 Galleons into it."

"Certainly," Griphook agreed, taking a quill and writing the transaction down on a piece of parchment.  
"Would you like me to retrieve the Sword and the Wand from your vaults? You could use them if you decide to become a Hunter as well."

"No need. I just assist Sam and Dean. I don't actually hunt anymore."

The two hunters were still stuck on the part of the conversation where Harry just transferred a big load of money to an account in their name.

"Harry, you don't have to do that," Sam spoke up, just at the exact same moment Dean blurted out:

" _Fifty_ _thousand_?!"

"Galleons," Griphook supplied helpfully.  
"That translates to roughly 240.485 $."

"That's way worse!" Dean exclaimed.  
"No one has that much cash just lying around!"

"Mum does," Teddy said cheerfully.  
"We're really rich, she just doesn't want to use it most of the time."

"Lady Evans has several Lordship titles and the estates belonging with it," Griphook explained.  
"She singlehandedly owns about half Wizarding Britain. 50.000 Galleons is not even half a percent of her finances."

"You meaning to say I'm dating one of the richest people out there without even knowing?!" Dean asked.

"You wouldn't want me to think you're only out for my money, now would you?" Harry asked amused.

"For that to be true, I had to fucking _know_ you had money in the first place!" Dean exclaimed loudly.

Harry laughed amused and gave a little shrug before turning back towards Griphook, who was grinning wolfishly, showing off his sharp teeth to the two Hunters and setting them on edge.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"No. You are clear to go."

Harry nodded, thanked the Goblin again and walked back out the door, Dean, Sam and Teddy following after her. Both Hunters were still reeling from discovering the young witch they had befriended was practically _royalty_.

"Can we _now_ go to Honeydukes?" Teddy asked in a whining voice.

"First we pick up Madison and then we'll go," Harry told him chuckling.

. . . . .

"You sure this is the best decision?" Sam asked quietly.

"They're all like me, and I already met the Alpha, she's a really kind lady," Madison told him, smiling.

"Werewolves are a lot like regular wolves. They function best in a pack," Harry said.

"All we ever saw with werewolves were mindless killers," Dean grumbled.  
"They live of human hearts. How does that work?"

He took another Cauldron cake from the large plate of sweets Harry had ordered and took a bite. Teddy grinned at him from the other side of the table as he bit off another leg of the chocolate frog. It had a picture of Merlin on it.

"Wolfsbane actually has a property that works as a substitute," Harry explained.  
"Like I said before, I'm no expert by far, but I did study the infection back when I still wasn't sure if Teddy would inherit it from his father. And the potion has some extra effects that allows the werewolf to still think like a human does. Besides, when you're in a pack, you're supposed to instinctually submit to the Alpha, and they usually have a very strong control, even without the potion."

Harry thought back on Fenrir Greyback and frowned. The man had full control over his shift to the point that he didn't even need a full moon. It had taken her several years to catch him, but at last she had been able to kill him and avenge Remus. It was one of the few things she didn't regret doing from… that time.

"In that case, we'll help you move," Sam offered smiling.

"You boys do that!" Harry said with a grin, stretching her arms over her head.  
"Sadly, we can't stay much longer because Teddy has school in the morning."

Teddy groaned and followed Harry's example as she stood up.

"Can't I skip this once?" he asked.

"Nope," Harry laughed as she kissed Dean on the cheek.  
"I suspect you three can find your own way out, right?"

"Yeah," Sam said.  
"See you another time."


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Ep. 21/22 S.2: All Hell Breaks Loose (both parts)**

* * *

It was extremely unusual for Dean to call so late at night, but Harry didn't really think anything of it. The hunter often forgot the time when he was on a hunt, and preferred to call Harry in the middle of the night than not at all. because of that, it took Harry a few seconds of waking up before she realized Dean had already called that day.

"Hello?" she asked warily, knowing that the chance something was happening again was high.

 _"_ _Sam's gone,"_ came Dean's frantic voice.

That had Harry sitting up straight in her bed, eyes growing wide.

"What? What happened?! Did you two have another fight?" she asked.

 _"_ _No. He went in a roadside diner to get me some pie! Then my radio started freaking out,"_ Dean explained.  
 _"Then when I look up again, no Sammy! So I go in and everyone is dead, but Sam's gone! He's just gone Harry!"_

During the explanation, Harry had jumped out of her bed and started getting dressed.

"Alright," she said, trying to sound as calm and in control as she could.  
"Tell me where to meet you and I'll see you there in ten minutes."

She stepped out into the hall, ignoring Teddy as the boy stuck his head out of his room and blinked sleepily at her. Harry pressed her phone against her chest as she smiled at her son.

"Teddy, get back in your room and summon Loki," she ordered softly.  
"I have to leave for a little bit, but I'll make sure to come back before Monday."

"Can I come?" Teddy asked, his interest peaked.

"No, honey, I don't think that's a good idea."

Teddy pouted and went back into his room. Harry sighed in relief. Teddy was very well behaved for a 9 year-old. She put her phone back to her ear as she walked over to the front door.

"Don't worry, Dean, we'll find Sam," she said.

. . . . .

"Alright," Bobby said as he laid a map of the States on the hood of Dean's car.  
"This is it. All the demonic signs and omens over the past month."

"There's nothing here," Dean muttered, scowling.

"Exactly."

"What about the low-level stuff? The exorcisms?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. It's completely quiet," Bobby replied.

"Then how are we supposed to look for Sam?! Just close our eyes and point?!"

Harry snorted at that. She'd learned scribing during Divination, and while it sometimes seemed to work, it wasn't an exact science. It would definitely be better if they tried something more substantial to try and find Sam. She looked up startled as Dean's phone started ringing. Dean looked at the caller and answered quickly.

"Ash, what do you got?"

 _"_ _Ok listen, it is a big negatory on Sam."_

"C'mon man! You better give us something! We're looking at a 3000 mile haystack here!"

 _"_ _Listen, Dean, I did find something."_

Dean perked up right away at that.

"What is it?" he asked.

 _"_ _I can't talk over this line, Dean."_

"C'mon! I don't have time for this!"

 _"_ _Make time! because this – hey, how are you doing? – Not only is this going to help find your brother. This is huge, so get here. Now."_

With that, the other man hung up the phone again. With a sigh, Dean turned to look at Harry and Bobby.

"I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. C'mon!"

. . . . .

"What the hell?"

Dean slowed down in front of the smoking ruins of a burned down diner, his brows were furrowed in confusion and Harry leaned forwards with a deep scowl.

"I hope your informant got out in time," she muttered.

The three of them got out the car and walked up to the remains of the building. The whole place smelled like burned flesh and ash and Harry's eyes widened in horror. After all her years seeing carnage and destruction, she still couldn't get used to it at all. She didn't want to either.

"My God," Bobby muttered.

"See Ellen?" Dean asked the older hunter.

"No."

Harry wondered to herself how anyone would be able to recognize anyone in here, but she kept quiet and instead pulled out her wand and stared chanting in hopes to discover whatever had done this. Dean leaned down and looked at a burned watch on a half coaled wrist.

"Oh Ash, dammit," he hissed.

"Looks like we should give that scribing a chance anyway," Harry muttered as she dropped her wand arm again.  
"I think I got the demon signature. If we're lucky, I can get a location."

Dean walked up to her, hope shining bright in his eyes. That soon turned in pain and his knees buckled. He grabbed for his head with one hand and steadied himself on the Impala with the other. Harry's eyes widened as she rushed to Dean's side.

"Dean!" she called worried.

It looked to be over after a few seconds, and Harry wrapped her arms around Dean's waist to keep him steady while Bobby watched the both of them curiously.

"What was that?" the older hunter asked.

"Just a headache," Dean replied.

"Do you get headaches like that often?"

"No. no, must me the stress," Dean denied.  
"I swore I saw something."

"Like a vision?" Bobby asked curiously.

"What? No. I'm not some psychic."

He shouted again in pain and his knees buckled again. Harry staggered and grunted as the hunter suddenly put all his weight on her while he tried not to fall over.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yeah," Dean muttered as he got his feet back under him.  
"Yeah. I saw Sam."

"So it was a vision," Bobby concluded.

"I think so," Dean agreed reluctantly.  
"That was as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

Harry chuckled and pressed on hand against her scar at the memory. It hadn't hurt in 9 years.

"I wouldn't know about that, but I know I had period cramps worse than my visions," she said.

The two men seemed a bit disturbed by that and Harry smirked at them, giving a sheepish shrug. Bobby sighed and shook his head, focusing back on Dean and the matter at hand.

"What ese did you see?" Bobby pressed.

"A bell. It was like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it."

"Engraving? Was it a tree, like an oak tree?" Bobby asked.

Harry scowled in confusion. Did the old man know where Sam was? Dean seemed surprised too as he looked at Bobby.

"Exactly," he said.

"I know where Sam is," Bobby said.

Harry pulled the map out and laid it out on the hood of the car.

"Give me coordinates," she ordered.

"You think you can zap us over?" Dean asked hopeful.

Harry looked up and grimaced.

"No. I can apparate to places like this alone, but if I want to bring people along, I need to have been there before. I need a clear picture in my head to go to."

Dean nodded in understanding.

"Alright. You go over there, you scope out what's happening and then you get back here and bring us over," he said calmly.

"Sounds like a plan, Harry drawled before turning on her heels and disappearing with a loud crack.

The second Harry touched down in the ghost town, she was grabbed from behind. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand covered her mouth before she could make a sound.

"Now this is a nice surprise," the yellow eyed demon chuckled.

"Azazel," Harry gasped before the world turned black.

. . . . .

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Slowly, the red haired witch blinked her eyes open and looked groggily into the worried face of her boyfriend. She heard Dean let out a long breath in relief and he helped her sit up. I sharp pain stung between her eyes at the movement, and she groaned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You didn't come back, so I came here on my own," Dean explained.  
"Bobby stayed at the Roadhouse in case you made it back there."

Harry nodded, before her eyes widened in horror and she scrambled to her feet, ignoring the intense pain she felt between her eyes.

"The demon was here!" she exclaimed.

Dean tensed at that and quickly turned on his heels, rushing in the direction they could already see the village at.

"Sam!" he yelled on top of his lungs.

Harry was quick to follow and started calling her friend's name as well. Suddenly, Sam appeared between the trees, clutching his arm, but an expression of intense relief lighting up his weary face as he saw the two of them. Dean seemed to relax at the sight of his brother.

"Sam," he breathed.

"Dean!" Sam called back happily.

Harry's eyes widened when another figure appeared behind Sam. The man was dressed as a soldier and had a dagger in hand as he crept up to the tall hunter. Dean noticed too. his eyes widened in horror and he started running.

"Sam! Look out!"

It was too late. The soldier reached Sam before Dean or Harry could do a thing and stabbed the dagger in Sam's back. As soon as Sam dropped to his knees, the man turned around and fled again. Dean rushed to his brother's side, while Harry ran past the brothers to chase the other man down, her wand fisted in her hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Crucio!" she screamed, hitting the back of the man.

The soldier went down with a shout, shuddering and writhing under the unforgivable curse. Before Harry could finish what she stared, a hand encased her wrist and pulled it harshly, cutting off the spell. Harry's head snapped up and she glared hatefully into the shiny yellow eyes of the demon who had started all this.

"You!"

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" the demon scolded.

Harry scowled and ripped her hand free. She immediately pressed her wand against Azazel's chest, ready to curse him, but the demon didn't seem impressed at all and just smirked at her, grabbing her wrist again and forcing Harry to dig the tip of her wand harder in his chest.

"I'll kill you!" Harry hissed hatefully.

"Apparently you're not that eager to do that. Since you're still holding the wrong wand," Azazel taunted.

"I don't need that wand to get rid of you!"

Azazel's eyes widened in horror and he let go of Harry's wrist. His palm was badly burned, but he didn't dare to look away from the witch to inspect the wound. A sudden wave of bright, burning power rolled off of Harry and hit the demon straight in the chest, turning him flying. Harry screamed in agony as that same power ripped at her magical core and she quickly buried it again before it could destroy her from the inside. It wasn't the first time she used this same power, but it was the first she did so on purpose. It was dangerous, and she had learned early on to lock it deep into her core, as it would otherwise kill her.

She almost fainted from the pain, but kept herself conscious through willpower alone. As she opened her eyes again, the demon was gone.

"Sam…" she mumbled as she stumbled back on her feet and walked to where she'd seen the brothers last.

She found them in one of the houses. Dean had laid Sam on a bed and sat down next to him, tears in his eyes. Harry immediately knew what was going on. Her friend was dead. His soul wasn't there anymore.

"Can you bring him back?" Dean asked softly.

"I can't work miracles," Harry whispered.  
"He's… in peace. Only dead himself can bring him back, and even then there is a drawback."

"Then what does that title do for you, huh?!" Dean asked.  
"Fucking Mistress of Death can't do shit! What's that about!"

"It's because I refused the power that came with it!" Harry shouted back, tears in her own eyes.  
"He offered me the power of life and death, but I refused! I wanted to have a normal life! I wanted to raise Teddy and finally be happy! So I didn't take it. I promised him to come to him when the time was ripe, that I'd accept my responsibility when life lost meaning to me."

Dean clearly didn't understand most of the confession, but Harry could see he didn't care about it either. Instead, he stormed out of the room, shoving past Harry roughly, making the young witch stumble back. The front door of the abandoned house slammed closed, and Harry closed her eyes. She let her tears stream down openly now that she was alone.

. . . . .

Harry jumped awake when Sam did the same. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched her dead friend take in his surrounding with a confused and disoriented look in his eyes.

"S-Sam?" Harry asked shakily.

Her mind was going a mile a minute to try and understand what was happening. Sam had definitely been dead, yet this was definitely him. The same soul, albeit a little worse for wear, but that was to be expected after dying. Sam's head snapped over to Harry, wide, brown puppy eyes stared at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I-I…"

Before she could give any kind of reply, the door opened and Dean walked in. Harry's eyes widened as she finally understood what was happening, but neither brother seemed to pay any attention to her.

"Sammy!"

Dean came rushing into the room and hugged his younger brother tightly. Sam smiled and hugged him back. The oldest of the two sighed in relief and tension quickly drained from his body.

"You're alright," Dean sighed.

"Yeah," Sam said smiling.  
"Thanks to Harry, I guess, right?"

Dean looked between the two of them and his eyes softened.

"I guess so, yeah," he said quietly.

That shook Harry out of her stupor and she glared at Dean.

"Sam needs his rest, we better leave him be," she said coldly.

"No, I'm fine!" Sam said grinning.  
"All better, you did a great job, Harry!"

"REST!"

Sam's eyes widened in shock and he quickly sat back down on the bed while Harry grabbed Dean's arm in a bruising grip and dragged him out of the room. She looked furious. Once they were back outside, she let go of Dean and gripped her hair in frustration, shouting in rage at the sky. Dean's eyes widened when he saw her hair suddenly turning black.

"Harry, your-…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Harry screamed, still not looking at Dean.

His mouth snapped shut again and he frowned. He walked to Harry's front, but tensed when he saw the tears streaming down her face. Harry finally looked at him, her eyes dull and lifeless as she stared at him with an expression of pain and betrayal.

"How much time did they give you?" she choked out.  
"I-it can't be ten years. You're too doomed already."

"One year," Dean answered quietly.

Harry gave a broken sob and sunk to her knees. Her eyes were closed, but ugly, fat tears still streamed down and wetted her red, swollen cheeks. Dean wanted to kneel next to her and hold her, but since she was angry at him, he didn't dare getting too close. He'd seen what she could do, and he really didn't want to get on her bad side. Ever.

"I couldn't let my brother die, Harry," he said.  
"You know I couldn't let Sammy go like that."

"And this is your solution?" the young witch hissed.  
"Do you even know what that'll do to him? Do you think that _dying_ is the worst thing that could happen? That losing your dad and your brother is _true pain_?! I lost ten times that! I lost everyone I ever loved! _Everyone_! And just when I thought I could finally love again, you leave me! Sam would have been at peace! You are going to _Hell_!"

"It's worth it if it's for Sammy!" Dean replied angrily.  
"I'm sorry that you lost all these people, I really am, and I'm sorry it has to end like this, but you have to know I can't just leave him to die when I'm the one that pulled him back into this life!"

"And he won't be grateful for you when he finds out," Harry said.  
"He'll hate you for leaving him, just like you'll hate him for putting you in this position."

"I'd never-" Dean started certainly.

"You will," Harry interrupted coldly.  
"When you're stuck in Hell, tortured for all of eternity with no escape and no reprieve, you'll start blaming him. You'll be stuck in your own mind, growing bitter for the world and hateful. And when you finally break, you'll become one of _them_ and come back as a demon. And when you do, Sam will be the first you'll go after because that's how much you'll hate him."

Dean stared at her in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry shook her head and apparated away before a sound could escape the Hunter.

Harry appeared in her living room with a 'pop' and a loud agonized cry. Loki and Teddy came rushing in, but paused and tensed when they saw the witch sitting in the middle of the room, screaming desperately. Loki moved first, dropping down next to the girl and taking her in his arms. He shushed her softly, rocking their bodies while Harry continued crying on his shoulder.

"Mom?" Teddy asked quietly.  
"Mom? What happened?"

"I can't do this anymore!" she whimpered.  
"I can't do this anymore! I can't! They can't do this to me!"

"Hush, sweetheart," Loki whispered gently.  
"I'm here, Princess. I've got you. Hush."


	14. Mystery Spot

**S. 3, Ep. 11 'Mystery Spot'**

* * *

After her initial breakdown, Harry quickly recovered and started focusing harder on Teddy and her studies. The following few months, she was often called up by Dean, but she simply refused to talk. When Sam called, she still answered. Thanks to that, she knew they had killed the yellow eyed demon and about the opening of the Hell Gate. Harry had quickly promised to stay on the look-out but refused to join the brothers in their hunt. She still gave them a positive review when the Gringotts agent showed up, because, personal feelings aside, the Winchesters got the job done.

Sam had, of course, called her as soon as he realized what Dean had done. He understood why she stayed away from him all of a sudden and agreed that she had all the rights to be angry. He also pleaded with her to find a way to save Dean, and Harry had readily agreed. She wouldn't let Dean go to Hell. Not with what she knew about the demons in charge down there.

Harry herself had been to Hell before, but only by the power of Death himself, and only in the lowest circle, where no demon ventured. The circle was completely empty aside from five cages. Four for the Horsemen, and one, even deeper and more strongly protected, for the Fallen Angel himself. Even standing outside the cage, Harry had felt his power radiating from the Cage and it terrified her.

She knew Death was much stronger of course, but his power was less oppressing and more attuned to her own. His was almost comforting to her where Lucifer's was lashing out at her almost violently.

It was a regular Tuesday morning, and Harry was getting Teddy ready for school when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Sam's ID and picked up.

"What sort of advice other than 'don't get killed' are you looking for this time?" she asked teasingly.

 _"…_ _It's Dean,"_ Sam's tired voice rang out.

Harry scowled and dropped her wand, but the coats she was summoning towards herself and Teddy fell to the floor in an instant.

"It's none of my business," she said coldly.

 _"_ _He's dying, Harry!"_ Sam shouted frustrated.

"I know he is, that's the whole point of why I'm not getting involved."

 _"_ _Not like that! Now!"_ Sam shouted loud enough that Harry had to take the phone away from her ear.  
 _"I've lived this day at least 20 times now, and every time, Dean dies! And every time he does-"_

Harry woke up with a start, looking around herself, she noticed she was back in her bed. Bewildered, she scrambled to get her glasses and looked on her phone. Tuesday. Again. She quickly jumped out of her bed and rushed to put her clothes on.

"Teddy! We'll be dropping you off a bit earlier!" Harry called.

As she walked out of her room, Teddy stood there already, rubbing his tired eyes as he looked up at Harry in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.  
"It's still only 7 in the morning."

"I'm afraid it's the same reason why I usually have to leave, Love," Harry whispered.

Teddy scowled and nodded.

"Ok. Just drop me off at Lucy's then," he said.  
"I like her, and her mom makes great cupcakes."

Harry laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

"I'll give Kelly a call," she said amused.

. . . . .

"So what trouble have you two gotten yourself into this time?"

Sam and Dean were both staring in shock at the red haired witch suddenly standing in their hotel room. Her hands were crossed over her chest and she was glaring at the two brothers.

"Harry?" Dean asked surprised.

"Wait… you remember?" Sam asked at the same time.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, Sam," Harry shrugged.  
"But it seems that that call of yours pulled me into the loop."

"What loop? What's going on? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Saving your sorry arse from going downstairs too quick," Harry replied, glaring at her (ex)boyfriend.  
"Apparently, Sam is stuck in a sort of time loop which get reset every time you die."

Dean's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as he stared at Harry.

"Excuse me?!"

"It's true, Dean," Sam said quietly.

"Ok… Can either of maybe explain?!"

Sam sighed and looked over to Harry.

"We were just planning on going to the diner," he said.  
"Wanna join? We can talk over breakfast."

"Sounds good to me."

. . . . .

They barely walked into the diner or Harry tensed, eyes wide as she stared at a grey haired man sitting at the corner while eating pancakes with maple syrup. The man stared back just as shocked before he started frowning and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, everyone in the diner stopped moving and the man turned into Loki.

"What the hell are you doing here, Harry?!" the Trickster asked.

"What am I doing here?! What are you bloody doing?!" Harry shouted back, glaring at the god.  
"You promised that you'd leave Sam and Dean alone! Why the hell are you killing him?!"

Loki scoffed and crossed his arms, eyeing Dean hatefully.

"As if I'd let him break my little girl's heart," he growled.

Harry felt a wave of affection for her father, but she squashed it down quickly and continued glaring.

"You have no right to interfere with my love life," she told the Trickster.  
"Yes, what Dean did was wrong and it really hurts, but to be fair, I can't fault him."

Loki's face fell and he gave Harry a sad pout.

"But Princess-" he tried in a whiny tone.

"No. Let me finish," Harry interrupted him.  
"I know you remember I tried to do the same thing back… then… losing someone you care about like that is the most terrible thing that can happen to you, especially when you're already feeling so much survivors guilt after someone died when you should have instead. It's like you live only to save someone better than you and die for them."

"I know, Princess, but you have to let it go!" Loki tried again.  
"Dean is going to die and we can't stop him. he's going to Hell, Harry. You can't help him."

"Try me," Harry challenged stubbornly.  
"I promised John to protect his boys, and I tend to do exactly that."

Loki's shoulders sagged in defeat and he gave Harry a weak glare.

"You're too stubborn for your own good," he muttered.

"I've had a good teacher," Harry shot back smiling.

Loki rolled his eyes with a chuckle and he moved forward to plant a soft kiss on the red haired girl's head.

"I love you kiddo. I don't want to lose you over this," he muttered.

"And I love you too," Harry whispered in reply.  
"But you have to share that love with a lot of other people, and Dean is a pretty big part of that."

"As long as you know what you're doing, kiddo."

And with that, the Trickster disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Harry sighed tiredly. Dean was staring wide-eyed at the witch. Slowly, he dared to approach and he put his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Harry…" he mumbled.

"Don't," Harry muttered, shaking the hand off.

Dean pulled his hand back fast as if he was stung and he stared at Harry with wide eyes. The witch just glared at him for a short moment before sighing again.

"Yes, I still love you, but that doesn't make me any less angry," she told him.  
"I'll help when you need me, and in the meantime, don't contact me because I'm working really hard to right your bloody mistake."

With that, Harry turned on her heels and popped away again before either Sam or Dean could stop her.

She arrived back at home and plopped down on her couch, rubbing her face tiredly. She wanted to cry. After all her hard work, researching every possibility, she still hadn't found any kind of loophole in the demon contract, and she honestly didn't think there was any.

"What should I do?" she asked to the empty room.

No answer came. Of course not.

"What should I do?" she asked again, sobbing quietly this time.

She didn't stop crying for a very long time.

* * *

 **This is a bit of a short chapter, and a bit sad. Don't worry though! Things will get better again soon!**


	15. Jus in Belo

**Alright. I'm aware that it's been a very long time since I updated this story, and I'm sure that a lot of you thought this was abandoned, so I'm here to tell you that it's not the case. This story is most definitely still active. Just with very slow updates.**

 **This is from Season 3, Episode 12: Jus in Belo.**

* * *

"MOM!"

Harry almost dropped the bowl in fright at the sudden scream from the living room. Quickly, she cast a wandless spell on her cake batch and rushed into the room to see what was going on with Teddy. The boy, having bubblegum pink hair, was staring wide-eyed at the television screen.

 _"_ _-At last, the FBI was able to arrest the two serial killers and they will be send to a max security prison within the hour to await trial,"_ a bleached blond news woman spoke.

Harry recognized the woman first. Teddy had taken to watching the news every evening because of her, but she forgot about all that when she saw the picture of Sam and Dean behind her.

"Oh no…" Harry mumbled.

"I already called Loki," Teddy informed her.  
"You go save them or something. And take the Elder Wand or the Sword with you this time because I want you back in one piece."

"You're wonderful, Love," Harry whispered, kissing Teddy's hair.  
"I'll be going to Gringotts, then. See you soon, alright?"

With a sudden 'pop', Harry disappeared. Teddy chuckled softly and changed the TV station to some cartoon, just as the rustling of feathers could be heard behind him.

"So, what are we watching?" Loki asked as he sat down next to the boy.

"Tom and Jerry."

"Cool."

. . . . .

Harry stepped into the sheriff's office with her special purse clasped in her hand. Pink wasn't usually her color, but this as a special purse. It was the one Hermione had used when they had been on the run together after all. It meant a lot to Harry and it was extremely handy to hide a giant bloody sword as she walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello. Can I help you?" the girl at the receptionist's desk asked.

"I want to see Sam and Dean Winchester," Harry replied calmly.  
"I was a college friend of Sam, you see. I can't believe he'd kill anyone."

"Well, believe it," a gruff voice huffed.

Harry looked over and narrowed her eyes at the dark, bald man in a suit.

"Agent Henriksen, I presume?" she said in a sickly sweet tone.  
"Why don't you be a dear and show me where they're being held."

Harry usually prided herself in doing things the right way, but at this moment, she shamelessly used a silent compulsion charm on the man to make him do as she told. Henriksen seemed to hesitate for a few moments, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle in the holding cells. Harry cursed loudly and took off before agent Henriksen or any of the other agents could compose themselves. She arrived near the cell where Sam and Dean were being held just as the man Sam was struggling with opened his mouth wide and a large black cloud started escaping from his mouth.

"I don't think so!" Harry shouted, casting a spell at the demon.

Instantly, the black smoke was forced down again into the man and with another swish of Harry's wand, he was surrounded by a flaming pentagram as a devil's trap burned into the ground. The man screamed in anger while all humans were staring at Harry in shock.

"Let me go, you bitch!" the demon screamed.

"Eventually, but not before you answered a few of my questions," Harry replied, levelling her wand with him.

The demon eyed the wand suspiciously and swallowed, recognizing that it wasn't Harry's Holly one anymore. He fearfully looked back up at her face, only to see her eyes blazing dangerously.

"What is your business here, demon?" Harry asked.

"Alright, that's enough!" Henriksen growled.  
"Sheriff, arrest this insane woman! She's with the Winchesters."

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Dean shouted from where he sat on the cot in the cell, holding onto his wounded shoulder.

"No one is touching anyone until I have answers!" Harry hissed darkly.  
"It's obvious you're here to kill the Winchesters, but did you really think walking in here like that would work?"

The demon started laughing at that and levelled Harry with a cold smirk.

"Of course not," he said in a low voice, his solid black eyes glowing with glee.  
"There are way more of us on their way right now. You'll all die in here."

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh and she once again levelled her wand at the demon, grinning bitterly at him as her eyes flashed an unnatural green color.

"Do you even know who you are talking to, demon?" she asked coldly.  
"I am Harriet Lily Potter. I am the Mistress of Death. _Incendo!_ "

The demon burst into flames, screaming horribly as he burned alive inside his meat-suit. Thanks to Harry's earlier spell, he couldn't escape and would burn to nothing along with the body. The officers and Agent Henriksen flinched away while Sam and Dean stepped closer.

"Great. Can you get us out of here?" Sam asked Harry.

The woman smiled softly and pointed her wand at the cell door.

 _"_ _Alohomora!_ "

The door swung open, and with another muttered spell, the chains fell away. Grinning brightly, Dean rubbed his wrists and stepped out of the cell. He stopped in front of Harry and hesitated, unsure of what he should say to her. Harry fixed that problem by grabbing him by his collar and pulling him down so that she could smash their lips together in a hungry kiss.

"Do try to stay out of these stupid situations," she told him with a smile as they separated again.

"Kinda comes with the job, babe," Dean muttered dazed.  
"So, uh, not that I'm not really fucking happy or anything, but why the sudden turnaround."

"I don't want to waste the little time we still have together being angry at you," Harry whispered softly.

Dean nodded mutely and gently cupped Harry's face so he could kiss her again, but was interrupted when Sam coughed amused and nodded his head towards the officers still staring at them all with wide eyes. Harry blushed and stepped away from Dean.

"I-uh I think I should introduce myself," she said shyly.  
"I'm Harry Evans, and if you hadn't not yet, I am a witch."

The girl standing in the back gasped softly and grabbed the cross hanging around her neck, making Harry chuckle amused.

"Not the Satanic kind," she told the girl kindly.  
"My magic wasn't created by a deal or a ritual, I'm a natural witch."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Agent Henriksen shouted.

"It means she waves that stick around and stuff happens," Dean replied with a roll of his eyes.  
"But that's not the important thing here. That demon just said there are more coming this way."

"Sheriff, I think we'll need your men and prepare," Sam said softly.

Agent Henriksen looked over at his partner and nodded. The other man instantly took out a portable radio and turned it on.

"Bill? Bill do you copy?"

No answer came, only white noise could be heard from the other side, which was clearly worrying everyone in the room.

"Reidy, go look what's going on," Agent Henriksen told his partner.

The other FBI agent nodded and walked out of the building. Harry scowled and stepped forward with a shake of her head.

"He shouldn't go out there alone with an army of demons on their way," she said.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Just stay here, sitting duck?!" Henriksen growled.  
"We need to know what's going on out there and I don't trust any of you enough to leave you alone?"

 _"_ _They're dead!"_ Reidy's voice rang through the radio.  
 _"I think they're all dead!"_

Everyone in the room tensed when they heard an explosion from outside and then agonized screaming from Reidy through the radio. Harry closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself sadly. Sam came to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders in comfort, making Harry turn around and pressed her face in the broad chest of her tall friend.

"Reidy! Reidy do you hear me?!" Henriksen shouted into the radio.

"He's dead," Sam whispered apologetically.  
"That means the demons are already here."

"So, what do we do?" the sheriff asked.

"Nothing," Harry answered in a low growl.  
" _You_ all stay right here and I'll make sure these demons are cowering in the deepest, darkest part of Hell within an hour."

"Alright, so what's the plan, babe?" Dean asked.

Instead of answering, Harry grinned at him before turning on her heels and popping away with the crack of a whip. Dean surged forward in an attempt to get to her before she was gone, but missed her with just an instant, making him curse angrily.

"Did she leave us?" Nancy asked shakily.

"Worse. She went to gank these demons on her own," Dean growled.

. . . . .

Harry stood tall in the middle of the empty street, her black, raven hair dancing around her in the wind as she watched the dark rumbling cloud of black smoke. Her fist tightened around the Elderwand as she slowly raised it to the sky.

 _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

A bright white beam shot out of Harry's wand straight up to the sky, where it spat in different directions, raining back down. The black smoke instantly started diminishing with loud wails of pain and horror as they were all send back to Hell by Harry's exorcism.

Nodding in satisfaction once they were all gone, Harry turned around and walked back to the police station, where the five survivors were all standing, watching her with wide eyes. Harry smirked as she reached them and slid and arm around Dean's waist as the man wrapped his around her shoulders and pulled her closer, pressing a little kiss on the top of her once again red hair.

"You should come with us," Dean said awed.  
"With that Death Stick thing, no demon stands a chance."

Harry snorted and shook her head.

"I think you're forgetting something," she said.

"Teddy," Sam chuckled.  
"How's he doing anyway?"

"He's doing fine," Harry said cheerfully.  
"He's very popular at his school. A real social butterfly."

"Good to hear," Sam replied with a smile.  
"Say hi from us, will you?"

"Definitely," Harry chuckled before popping away again.

. . . . .

"How did it go?" Loki asked lazily as Harry appeared in the middle of the living room.

"About thirty to fifty demons, all vanquished with a single incantation," Harry replied proudly.  
"Those idiot Winchesters are never going to reach the end of Dean's deal with how they're going."

Here, she laughed bitterly and she shook her head with a sad sigh.

"There really is nothing I can do to stop this, is there?" she whispered miserably.

Teddy instantly jumped from the couch and wrapped his godmother in a tight hug.

"We're here for you, mom," the boy mumbled.

Harry smiled softly and hugged her boy back, murmuring a quiet thanks while Loki got up as well. As he walked past Harry, he ruffled her already untamable hair and stopped again next to the kitchen table.

"How about some pizza and lots of chocolate ice-cream?" the trickster suggested with a smirk.

"Yes!" Teddy shouted excited, pulling away again from a chuckling Harry as he bounded over to the table, where Loki had already summoned several steaming pizzas and five large buckets with different typed of ice-cream.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as she walked up to the Pagan god and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Anything for my little princess."


	16. AN PLEASE READ THIS

**I'm sorry. I know everyone hates Author's Notes, but this is really important, so please give me a chance to explain.**

I have come to a very unfortunate conclusion yesterday, that will likely not sit well with most of you. I realized I can't continue writing my stories.

The reason is actually quite simple: Writing isn't just a hobby to me, it's my life. It's the only real outlet I have. My entire life, I've lived in my head, and that won't ever change. The outside world is only one thing to me, and that is the cause of stress. However, through writing I could open up in ways I never could in any other way and I have been using it since I learned how to write.

I actually still have stories lying around I made when I was seven years old, and I still read them every now and then when I feel particularly nostalgic. But that's not the point.

The point is that I lost that part of myself lately. Over the past couple of months, I've been feeling miserable and strung out and I lost all my will to continue. Writing had become a _cause of stress_ instead of a _stress reliever_. I didn't write what _I_ wanted anymore and instead I started writing what I thought others would want to read.

My stories have become empty to me. They don't fill me with the sense of pride and accomplishment they used to.

I have always told myself that I don't care about what others think of my writing, that I write for _me_ , but that hasn't been the truth in over a year. I started looking for praise to make myself feel better about the hollowness my stories instilled inside me, but all it did in the long run was suck me dry.

I need to rediscover my love for writing again, and that can only be done in one way:

I need to stop posting them. At least for now.

No, this isn't goodbye forever. I'll start posting my stories again eventually, but I can't tell you with certainty when. Maybe it'll take months, maybe it'll take years. All I know is that it won't be soon. I need time to find the meaning of my stories. Of my _Life_.

I hope you can all understand this is important, and that I am not doing this out of spite or anything like that. You have all been nothing but supportive and kind, and I am truly grateful for all you have done for me.

I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you in return.

I **will** come back eventually, but I can't promise I'll come back specifically to this story, so instead, I'll post all of the ideas I had for the continuations of them. Perhaps one day, I'll be able to finish them, or someone else will take them over. These stories I shared with you aren't truly mine anymore anyway. They're _yours_ now.

Please take care of them for me. I put part of my being in them, no matter how small a part it was. I put my heart and soul in every single word I put out for you guys.

I love you, and thank you.


	17. ADOPTED

This story has been adopted by the amazing AliceRulesMyWorld on. Please go check out their account if you want!


End file.
